Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé
by Marie Potter
Summary: Slash HPDM. Harry découvre un précieux allié et un amour secret en la personne de Draco Malefoy. Au menu: une nouvelle prophétie, de gros changements, mais surtout, beaucoup d'amour! Chapitre 10 en ligne.
1. Retour à la réalité

Hello world!!!

Je vous présente ma première fic, qui s'intitule « Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé ». Bon, pas très original comme titre, vous allez me dire. Mais j'ai voulu écrire le tome 6 (que j'attends patiemment...)(en fait pas si patiemment que ça, vu l'état dans lequel je suis pour essayer de découvrir ce qui va se passer avant de le lire... ce qui n'arrivera pas de si tôt vu la vitesse à laquelle JKR écrit... mais bon. Je fais avec!!! -) à ma façon... Alors, à ceux qui assaisonnent leur nourriture avec de la poudre de Harry/Draco, à la soupe!!! - Mais je vous avertis, ce que vous attendez n'arrivera pas tout de suite, vous connaissez Harry aussi bien que moi... Alors, pour le moment, prenez plaisir à mon histoire, mais pas trop... (Mais vous pourrez dès que notre héros commencera à y voir clair!!! -) D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!! J'espère que vous aimerez...

CHAPITRE 1 Retour à la réalité 

Cet été-là chez les Dursley n'avait rien de particulier. En fait, il était tout à fait identique à tous les autres. Même avec les années, son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley, étaient toujours aussi méchants envers Harry. Mais avec le temps, ce dernier s'était forgé une épaisse carapace recouverte d'un espèce de miroir, de sorte que chaque méchanceté sortie de la bouche d'un des membres de sa « famille » (appelons ça ainsi, même si cela n'en est et n'en sera jamais une) était automatiquement renvoyé par le jeune garçon. Mais, étrangement, cet été-là était différent.

La mort de Sirius avait causé un grand choc à Harry. C'est ce qu'une personne normale ne le connaissant pas jugerait simplement en observant la manière dont il se comportait. Mais pour Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis depuis maintenant cinq ans, c'était beaucoup plus. En fait, il y avait plusieurs mots pour décrire ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête : tempête, ouragan, tornade, coupe à blanc, rasage, raz-de-marée, etc. Mais il y en avait un, décrivant l'étendue des dégâts, qu'ils avaient peur de prononcer, et même, de penser : irrécupérable?!?! Ça, ils ne le savaient pas trop. Car, ils avaient beau eu lui écrire des dizaines de lettres, Harry n'avait répondu qu'à une seule (quand Hermione lui avait écrit qu'elle était maintenant avec Ron) pour leur dire qu'il était content pour eux et qu'il allait bien. Ça s'arrêtait là. Ses meilleurs amis l'avaient même appelé une fois.

-HHHHAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! Rugit l'oncle Vernon.

Harry se doutait bien de ce dont il s'agissait. Il avait entendu la sonnerie du téléphone, puis le cri de son oncle « adoré ». N'ayant pas envie de se faire réprimander plus, il descendit aussi vite que ses jambes et sa volonté le lui permettait.

-QUE T'AI-JE DIT LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TES « AMIS » ONT APPELÉ? HEIN? RÉPONDS-MOI!!!!!!!!!

-Qu'ils ne devaient plus appeler ici, je sais.

Harry pris le combiné et le porta à son oreille :

-« Harryyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!! Oh! Je suis si heureuse de te parler!!! »

C'était Hermione.

-« Bonjour Hermione.

-Dis-moi Harry, comment vas-tu? J'ai entendu ton oncle hurler de ton côté. J'espère qu'ils ne te font pas trop la vie dure, car si c'est le cas, crois moi, je vais leur voir ce dont je-

-Ça va Hermione. Je vais bien. » Son ton laissait voir une pointe d'agacement.

-« ...

-Quoi???

-Tu es sûr que tu vas bien? » Sa voix s'était faite encore plus douce qu'à l'habitude.

-« Tu sais, Ron et moi nous t'avons envoyé des dizaines de lettres, et tu n'as répondu qu'à une seule, alors, puisque nous avons déduit que le moyen du courrier était inutile, nous avons pensé à te téléphoner.

-Des dizaines, tu dis? Pourtant je n'en ai reçu qu'une seule... » mentit Harry. Mais il n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Hermione. Ni Ron, ni Neville, ni Ginny, ni Luna, ni Dumbledore. Il avait simplement envie de passer de vraie vacances. Des vacances de tout, y compris ses amis.

-« Ah... Bon. C'est bien dommage. Alors, comment tu te sens ces temps-ci? As-tu eu des visions de Voldemort?

-Écoute, Hermione. Ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit d'en parler. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je voudrais penser en ce moment. Alors, s'il te plaît, pourrions-nous changer de sujet?

-D'accord. Je... je comprends.

-NON!!! Non, tu ne comprends pas!!! Et tu ne comprendras jamais! Ni toi, ni Ron, ni personne d'autre! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de perdre sa seule famille, ni de se retrouver d'un seul coup avec tout le poids du monde sur les épaules! Alors, bon sang, arrêtez de me dire que vous comprenez, que vous savez ce que je vis, parce que c'est faux! C'EST ARCHI-FAUX!!! ET ÇA LE SERA TOUJOURS!!!!!!!!! » rugit-il au téléphone. Sur ce, il le raccrocha si violemment qu'il le fit tomber par terre, et se cassa en mille morceaux sous le choc. Dieu, qu'il était en colère. Il n'avait jamais été aussi empourpré d'aussi loin qu'il se rappelle. Même après ce crétin de Malefoy et son air hautain. Même après le Professeur Rogue. Même après Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait appris l'existence de la prophétie. Même après Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, c'était pire, parce qu'il était tout simplement en colère contre lui-même. Son oncle Vernon était furieux. Non seulement une amie de Harry avait osé appelé, mais en plus, le principal concerné venait de casser son téléphone! Alors qu'il allait se mettre à lui crier après, Harry se retourna vivement. Mais Vernon ravala sa salive, il ne pouvait plus lui crier après. Car, pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait l'orphelin pleurer. En se rendant compte qu'une larme descendait le long de sa joue, Harry déguerpit et s'en alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Ça s'était passé hier matin. Depuis, il n'était plus sortit de sa chambre que pour aller faire ses besoins.

-« Courage, Harry » soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Il se décida enfin à sortir du lit, son horloge indiquant qu'il était plus de 10 :00 du matin. Il prit ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et les apposa sur son nez en se demandant pourquoi les Dursley ne l'avait pas réveillé plus tôt. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de le laisser dormir. En fait, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans leurs habitudes le laisser avoir un minimum de paix. « Peut-être ont-ils décidé de me laisser vivre un bon été (pour une fois)? » songea-t-il, plein d'espoir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Sirius. Normalement, il aurait dû être avec lui, il aurait dû passer cet été en sa compagnie, au lieu d'être dans cette prison accompagné de ces infâmes Moldus. Il aurait dû avoir du plaisir, avoir encore le goût de vivre, et parler et rire en compagnie de son bien-aimé parain. Mais voilà, Sirius était mort. Il chassa vite cette pensée de son esprit, et descendit à la cuisine.

Là, il découvrit les trois Dursley assit autour de la table. Oncle Vernon était occupé à lire le journal, tante Pétunia à préparer le café, et Dudley, à avaler sa énième portion d'omelette au bacon, son petit-déjeuner favori. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de sa présence, ils le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté tellement ils étaient immobiles. Dans leurs regards, on pouvait lire un peu de colère et de peur, avec un soupçon de pitié.

-« Quoi?! » demanda Harry, visiblement curieux de tous ces regards fixés sur lui. Puis, comme par magie, les trois se réanimèrent, retournant à leurs activités comme si de rien n'était. Harry prit place au dernier siège vide, entre son cousin et sa tante, en face de son oncle. Aussitôt, tant Pétunia arriva avec une grosse assiette d'omelette au jambon et une tasse de café, qu'elle posa devant Harry.

-« Mange, avant que ça ne refroidisse, lui dit-elle, de la voix habituelle qu'elle lui réservait.

-Euh... Merci, tante Pétunia, mais je n'ai pas très faim. » répondit Harry. Malgré le fait que l'on commençait à voir les os à travers sa peau et son teint verdâtre, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas très faim, même si son dernier repas remontait au déjeuner de la veille. En fait, depuis le début de l'été, entamé depuis deux bonnes semaines, il n'avait presque rien avalé. Tout pour ajouter à son corps déjà pas très corpulent et son teint presque laiteux, faisant apparaître sa cicatrice encore plus rosée.

-« ÉCOUTE CE QUE TA TANTE TE DIT!!! » cria son oncle. Harry n'avait pas envie de le contredire. Pas aujourd'hui. Un autre jour peut-être. Alors il s'empara de sa fourchette et attaqua sa portion, presque aussi grosse que celle de Dudley. Il prit une bouchée, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que ce n'était pas si mauvais, et que, finalement, il avait faim (l'appétit vient en mangeant!).

Pendant qu'il vidait son assiette, il ne remarqua pas que son oncle était en train de le détailler des pieds à la tête, qu'il remarquait à quel point il était maigre. Il vit cependant l'ombre de quelques muscles peu développés, « sûrement à cause du sport qu'il pratique dont l'autre cinglé barbu m'a parlé hier » songea oncle Vernon. En effet, Dumbledore en personne était venu rendre une petite visite aux Dursley la veille, pour leur parler de Harry.

Ce dernier était dans sa chambre (il y était depuis le matin, et l'heure du souper approchait), et le reste de la maisonnée était sagement installée au salon en train de regarder les nouvelles du soir. Quand, vers 19 :30, on sonna à la porte. Drrrriiiiinnnnng!!!!

-« Duddlinouchet, veux-tu bien aller ouvrir, s'il te plaît?

-Oui, M'man! »

Celui-ci alla ouvrir. Vernon, voyant que personne ne parlait dans la pièce à côté, se leva et alla voir par lui-même. Puis, il se figea. Un vieil homme, grand, à la longue barbe argentée et aux lunettes en demi-lunes, se tenait sur le pas de la porte, accompagné de deux hommes : l'un au visage fin et à l'air bienveillant, l'autre, l'air mauvais, avec un œil qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son orbite. Figé sur place, Vernon fut bientôt suivi de sa chère femme, qui, dès qu'elle vit les nouveaux arrivants, ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Puis, reprenant un peu ses esprits, elle les invita à entrer d'un signe de tête, bien trop apeurée à la seule pensée de ce qui arriverait si elle ne le faisait pas. Les six personnes passèrent au salon. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de place, Vernon, le visage de plus en plus rouge de colère et de peur, fit savoir à son fils, d'un signe de tête, d'aller chercher une chaise supplémentaire. Mais Dumbledore intervint :

-« Allons donc, mon bon garçon, ce n'est pas nécessaire, j'en traîne toujours avec moi. » Et sur ce, il fit apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique un de ses habituels sièges rouges, et s'y installa confortablement, donnant ainsi une jolie couleur pourpre au teint déjà cramoisi de l'oncle Vernon.

-« Alors, Monsieur...?

-Dumbledore. Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Je suis le directeur de Poudlard.

-Et... que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite? », lui demanda l'hôte, maintenant au teint livide de peur. Décidément, il était condamné à passer le reste de la soirée à changer constamment de couleur de teint.

-« Eh bien... je suis venu vous parler de Harry.

- ...

-Je m'inquiète de son état de santé, et je suis venu vous demander un service en échange d'un autre de ma part.

-Hé bien! Harry va très bien, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, et-

-Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que l'on m'a dit. J'ai été mis au courant par Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, les meilleurs amis de Harry. Ils m'ont informé que lorsqu'ils ont appelé chez lui – en l'occurrence, ici même – il a été pris d'un accès de fureur lorsqu'on lui a demandé comment il allait. Mais voyez-vous, c'est la première fois que ça arrive, et c'est aussi la première fois que celui-ci ne se réjouit pas à l'idée de parler avec ses amis. Je crois que ceci est relié au choc qu'il a eu à la suite de la perte de son parrain, en juin dernier.» À ces mots, les trois hommes s'assombrirent.

Vernon était maintenant vert (de peur), Pétunia, blanche comme un drap (choquée par le tant de savoir du vieil homme) et Dudley... Dudley n'était plus là. Sûrement avait-il peur de subir le même sort qu'il y a cinq ans!

-« Qui? Son parrain? Mais il n'a pas de parrain! » Puis il se souvint. Oui, il en avait un. Il lui en avait parler, une fois. C'était ce tueur, ce Sirius Black. Il redevint blanc. À cette image, Dumbledore eu une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

-« Alors, en venons maintenant à la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici. Je vous demanderais d'entraîner Harry. En échange, je vous promets que ce sera le dernier été que vous aurez à l'héberger. » Vernon retrouva la couleur habituelle de son teint.

-« Ah! Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour ne plus voir ce jeune mal élevé, alors autant commencé tout de suite! Alors, en quoi consiste son entraînement? Mais, j'espère qu'il ne me coûtera rien, car je ne dépenserai pas un rond pour lui!

-Nous avons un bon terrain d'entente, alors! Bon, tout d'abord je dois vous informer des raisons de cet entraînement. » Il s'assombrit à nouveau. « Il y a de cela dix-sept ans, je reçu une information qui bouleversa ma vie. J'étais en compagnie d'une enseignante pour le cours de divination même si je ne croyais pas en l'utilité de ce cours. C'était en des temps très sombres pour le monde magique. Un certain mage noir, du nom de Lord Voldemort, semait la terreur partout. Il tuait des gens, les torturait, tout simplement parce que ceux-ci refusaient de devenir ses partisans. Alors que j'allais m'en aller (car je ne croyais pas qu'elle aie le moindre don pour prédire l'avenir, même si elle était descendante d'une très grande voyante), elle se mit à parler bizarrement. Elle était en état de transe. Elle me dit :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._ »

Le silence fut. Personne n'osait parler suite à cette révélation. Dudley était apparu sur le pas de la porte, les yeux écarquillés, Vernon était absorbé par les dernières paroles du vieil homme, et Pétunia avaient les yeux grands ouverts, et la peur se lisait sur son visage. Elle bégaya :

-« Ce... cet homme... le Seigneur des... des Ténèbres... c'est lui qui... qui a tué ses parents... n'est-ce pas? » Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-« Et... quel est notre rôle à jouer là-dedans? » demanda Vernon, n'ayant visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait à faire.

-« Voyez-vous, Harry est un très grand sorcier. Il est connu de toute personne ayant un minimum de connaissances magiques, parce qu'il est Celui Qui A Survécu. Les 31 octobre 1981 (Pétunia étouffa un petit cri de surprise), Voldemort s'en alla en personne chez les Potter, ce qui était assez rare, car il n'y allait que si les gens lui avaient fait du mal en personne. Il ne connaissait qu'une partie de la prophétie, et il voulait des Potter comme alliés, car ainsi, il aurait automatiquement Harry avec lui. Mais voilà, tout ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. James et Lily Potter montrèrent leur résistance, la mère en particulier. Après avoir tuer son père, Voldemort se tourna vers votre sœur, Madame Dursley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait que tuer Harry. Mais Lily était là devant lui, le suppliant de prendre sa vie à sa place. Ce qu'il vit. Mais alors qu'il lança le sort de mort contre le jeune Harry, à l'époque âgé d'à peine un an, le sort rebondit sur son front et fonça droit sur Voldemort, le rendant ainsi à moitié mort. Harry est le seul qui ait jamais survécu au Lord Noir. »

Les Dursley ne disaient rien. Ils ne cessaient de regarder Dumbledore, qui venait de leur annoncer qu'ils avaient le Messie dans leur maison.

-« Harry est un garçon très intelligent, et très doué pour la magie. Depuis sa première année à Poudlard, il a rencontré bien plus de risques que quiconque. À onze ans, il sauvait une seconde fois le monde en empêchant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'étant alors emparé du corps d'un des professeurs de l'école, de retrouva sa vie. En deuxième année, il affrontait le Lord Noir sous sa forme d'adolescent. En troisième année, il s'est battu contre une centaine de Détraqueurs, comme ceux qui les ont attaqués lui et votre fils l'été dernier. En quatrième année, il a dû assister à la renaissance de Voldemort en voyant un de ses amis se faire tuer et échappant lui-même à la mort de justesse. Et finalement, en juin dernier, il s'est battu dignement contre ses partisans, parce qu'il est aller au-devant du danger pour vouloir sauver son parrain, ce qui fut tout à fait inutile. Car, voyez-vous, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il a sur le front n'est pas qu'une simple cicatrice. C'est ainsi que son rival a fait de lui son égal, il y a quinze ans. Les deux sont liés inconsciemment, ce qui fait qu'il peuvent ressentir les émotions et les sentiments de l'autre, et parfois même, ce que l'autre est en train de faire. » Tout le monde frissonna à cette idée. Harry pouvait donc voir ce que Voldemort faisait!

-« Tout au long de sa cinquième année, il a reçu des cours d'Occlumancie, qui sert à fermer son esprit à ceux qui essaient de s'y infiltrer. De son côté, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a compris qu'il pouvait manipuler Harry, car il a aussi découvert ce qui faisait sa force : l'amour. Il lui a fait croire que son parrain, sa seule famille, s'était fait prisonnier par ces partisans. Ayant soudain peur pour la vie de celui qu'il considérait maintenant comme son père, il est allé le sauver, même si ce n'était qu'un piège pour pouvoir avoir le reste de la prophétie. Ce n'est que là-bas qu'il se rendit compte de son erreur en rencontrant les Mangemorts. L'Ordre du Phénix, s'occupant de défendre le monde magique contre Voldemort, était au courant de l'intervention de Harry, et y allèrent s'en hésiter, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Malheureusement, Sirius Black en faisait partie, et il fut tuer par une des partisanes du Lord Noir, se trouvant à être une de ses cousines éloignées. Cette confrontation s'est passée au siège même du Ministère de la Magie. Le ministre de la magie ne cru au retour de Voldemort, que lorsque ce terrible événement arriva. Je dois vous annoncer que depuis juin dernier, nous sommes officiellement en guerre.

Je vous demande donc, à partir de maintenant, que vous êtes chargés de l'entraînement de Harry pour le reste de l'été. Ce dernier n'est en sécurité que dans deux seuls endroits au monde : L'École de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et votre maison. Son état est lamentable. Il doit reprendre des forces pour pouvoir affronter son destin. Si vous acceptez, je vous promets que ce sera le dernier été que vous aurez à l'héberger. De plus, comme ce ne sera plus le « chez-soi » de Harry, les barrières magiques ayant été créées naturellement par l'amour de Lily pour son fils, je m'engage en en créer des similaires, qui feront que vous ne risquerez plus rien tant que vous serez dans votre maison. » La famille Dursley l'écouta attentivement, soudainement très intéressée par l'idée de ne plus avoir à héberger Harry. Puis, oncle Vernon prit la parole.

-« Puisque nous ne risquerons rien... c'est d'accord. »

Ce souvenir, semblant pourtant loin même si ce n'était que la veille au soir, revenait à la tête de Vernon Dursley. Il regardait toujours Harry, lorsque ce dernier remarqua que son oncle l'examinait des pieds à la tête.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous, ce matin???, demanda-t-il, visiblement troublé par cette attitude tout à fait différente des Dursley qu'il connaissait.

-Harry, aujourd'hui tu iras t'entraîner avec Dudley, et ce pour le reste de l'été », répondit-il, sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique. Harry Potter était de plus en plus curieux : d'abord, il n'avait jamais dormi autant dans sa vie et il avait droit à une portion d'omelette au bacon aussi grosse que celle de Dudley. Et maintenant, il allait faire du sport, et son cousin n'avait même pas répliqué. Oui, tout ça était très bizarre. Mais il ne posa aucune question et répondit d'un simple « D'accord. ».

Ça faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas bougé, et il appris qu'il avait beaucoup d'autres muscles que ceux qu'il développait grâce au Quidditch, son sport préféré. Bien que l'entraînement de Dudley était particulièrement essouflant (10 km de course, suivis d'exercices visant à raffermir les muscles des bras, des jambes et du tronc, bref, tout le corps en entier, et pour finir, de délicieuses figures de relaxation), il s'habitua assez vite. Et même si son oncle l'avait habituer à faire tous ces exercices en compagnie de son cousin détesté, il aimait plutôt ça. Depuis qu'il s'y était mis, il dormait mieux, mangeait une portion de nourriture qu'un adolescent normal consommait, et sa peau prenait une teinte plus foncée, étant donné que les exercices se faisaient à l'extérieur. Bientôt, il retrouva sa force, et même plus, et oublia partiellement son parrain. Il adorait bouger (ça lui rappelait un peu les entraînements de Quidditch) et avait presque hâte de retourné à Poudlard pour y jouer avec ses amis, et battre une fois de plus la maison des Serpentards. Oui, il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis.

Nous étions aujourd'hui le 31 juillet. C'était l'anniversaire de Harry. Et, chose un peu surprenante, il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur habituelle. Pourquoi? Parce qu'il savait qu'il recevrait les cadeaux de ses amis. Il était dans sa chambre, en train de finir un devoir particulièrement difficile de Métamorphose, quand une minuscule chouette, très excitée de le revoir, arriva par la fenêtre que Harry avait laissé ouverte. Coquecigrue. Il était accompagné d'un magnifique hibou grand duc, qui avait de la difficulté à voler à cause des paquets visiblement attachés à ses pattes. Il ouvrit tout d'abord les enveloppes, que le minuscule hibou lui tendait impatiemment en poussant des petits cris suraigus. La première provenait de Hermione :

_Joyeux anniversaire Harry!_

_J'espère que tu aimes ton cadeau, et j'ai très hâte de te voir avec ! J'espère que la taille est bonne. J'y ai été à l'œil, mais je ne sais pas si ton corps a changé, alors, si ça ne fait pas, il y a toujours la possibilité de l'échanger! Au fait, Harry, comment vas-tu? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes dernières lettres .Enfin, si tu veux parler, tu sais que je serai toujours là, d'accord?_

_Encore Bon Anniversaire!_

_Hermione xxx_

_P.S. Nous avons encore une surprise pour toi! Mais c'est quelque chose que nous ne pouvions enballé. Alors, soit patient, ça ne tardera pas..._

Bizarrement, Harry était vraiment heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de Hermione. Même s'il tait terriblement intrigué par le cadeau de sa meilleure amie, il ouvrit d'abord l'autre enveloppe, celle contenant la lettre de Ron :

_Salut mon vieux!_

_Au fait, Bon Anniversaire!!! Hé, J'ai une bonne nouvelle : si tu en as envie, ma mère t'invites à venir passer les trois dernières semaines de vacances à la maison! Tu sais, j'espère vraiment que tu vas venir, je m'ennuie de mon meilleur pote! Enfin, fais ce que tu veux._

_Bon Anniversaire, encore!_

_Ron_

_P.S. Moi aussi, j'ai une surprise pour toi... mais tu verras plus tard!_

Harry se précipita sur les paquets, que le plus grand des hiboux tendait maintenant avec impatience. Il défit le premier paquet, celui de Hermione, qui contenait une magnifique tenue de Quidditch. Elle était d'un rouge magnifique, un peu comme celui des plumes de Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, avec une bordure dorée sur les flancs, et ornée d'un H et d'un P entrecroisés, le tout brodé avec du fil d'or. Il l'essaya tout de suite : elle lui allait comme un gant. Elle était juste assez ajustée et laissait voir l'ombre des muscles qu'il s'était forgés en si peu de temps. L'autre paquet, celui de Ron, contenait des friandises : des dragées surprises de Bertie crochues, quelques bouteilles de Bièreaubeurre, des Chocogrenouilles, des plumes en sucres de chez Honeydukes... Ses bonbons préférés, qui étaient accompagnés d'un gâteau d'anniversaire fait par la mère de Ron, et, ce qui le fit bien rire, quelques confections de Fred et George. Il répondit aussitôt à ces amis. Il leur dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il les remerciait pour leurs beaux cadeaux, et qu'ils se reverraient au Terrier dans une semaine.

Étrangement, après le départ des hiboux, il attendait encore quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il détestait cette sensation, mais voyant qu'elle ne partait pas, il fit avec, se concentrant maintenant sur le devoirs de Rogue. Au début, il avait de la difficulté à se concentrer, essayant de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le rongeait, mais il finit par être absorbé par le travail.

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas sa tante l'appeler pour le souper, et qu'il ne vit même pas le soleil aller se coucher tranquillement. Il fut tirer de son trvaial lorsqu'une douleur se fit sentir au niveau de sa cicatrice. « Hum... Il est impatient... parce que tout est trop tranquille... ». Il décida qu'il avait assez travailler aujourd'hui, alors il se leva et alla admirer le ciel. Il repensait à sa douleur, trouvant bien étrange que Voldemort n'avait pas attaqué de l'été. Peut-être qu'il devrait en parler à Sirius... Puis, Harry comprit. C'était son premier anniversaire sans Sirius. C'était ça qu'il avait attendu toute la journée : ses nouvelles. _Mais Harry, tu sais très bien que Sirius est mort._ Oui. Il était mort. Et c'était la première fois que ça faisait aussi mal. C'était son seizième anniversaire et la chose qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde, hé bien, il ne pouvait l'avoir. Il s'assieds sur son lit, et se mit à pleurer. Silencieusement. Puis, il pleura de plus en plus. Les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était de sentir les bras de Sirius autour de lui pour le consoler. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Sirius était mort.

Il pleurait tellement qu'il n'entendit pas les pas dans les escaliers, ni les trois coups cognés contre la porte de sa chambre, ni la présence de deux personnes dans sa chambre, qui n'étaient ni oncle Vernon, ni tante Pétunia, ni Dudley. Puis, il sentit des bras se serrer autour de ses épaules. Des bras consolants, remplis de compassion et de compréhension. Des bras doux et confiants.

C'était Hermione.

Voilà!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé. J'ai essayé de respecter le plus possible le style de JKR, j'espère que c'est réussi ! - Bon je sais, vous allez être déçu de ce que je vais dire, mais bon : vous devez être patient avoir d'avoir un slash Harry/Draco, vu la vitesse à laquelle avance l'histoire. Mais soyez patient, vous ne serez pas déçu!!!! Sur ce je vous laisse, et svp, laissez moi des reviews!!!!!


	2. Le Terrier

Voilà voilà, le deuxième chapitre. J'ai décidé de le mettre en ligne tout de suite, puisqu'il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire qui se passe (je veux dire par là de scène entre Harry et Draco -), mais bon, soyez patient, ça s'en vient! Probablement que ça va commencer au chapitre 5 ou 6... Mais bon, ce ne sont que des approximations... Mais pour l'instant, appréciez le deuxième chapitre de ma fic!!!

**CHAPITRE 2**

Le Terrier

« Surprise... » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. Malgré ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour, il ne put s'empêcher de se blottir dans ses bras, et de pleurer de plus belle contre la chaleur de son cou. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait le cœur rempli de toute la peine du monde. Et en plus, il avait la plus grande des responsabilités sur les épaules. Non seulement Dumbledore, mais aussi le monde magique en entier comptait sur lui pour combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Celui-Que-Tout-Le-Monde-Craint. Mais comment pouvait-il le vaincre s'il n'était pas capable de surmonter la mort d'une seule personne, alors qu'il savait très bien que des tas et des tas d'autres allaient suivre? Il était si misérable, mais en la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis, Hermione à côté de lui et Ron sur le pas de la porte, lui apportait un grand réconfort. Après dix minutes à verser un torrent de larmes, dix minutes qui lui parurent comme des heures, il s'arrêta enfin de larmoyer.

-« Ça va mieux, maintenant? , lui demanda Hermione, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

-...oui...merci...

-Allez, vieux! On est venu te chercher! Mon père nous attend dans la voiture, en bas. Il est en train de discuter avec ton oncle et ta tante. » À cette image (Arthur Weasley en train de discuter avec des Dursley très effrayés), Harry ne put s'empêcher de retenir un petit rire.

-« Bon! Tu vois, quand tu veux!!! Allez, on va t'aider à faire tes bagages. Au fait, tu as essayé la robe de Quidditch que je t'ai offerte? Elle te fait au moins, j'espère!

-Oui Hermione, on jurerait qu'elle a été conçue pour moi!

-Tu vois! Je te l'avais bien dit! », dit-elle, à l'annonce de Ron, celui-ci se contenta de faire une petite moue forcée.

En quinze minutes, ceux-ci avaient réussi à tout faire rentrer les affaires de Harry dans sa valise, et en même temps, à lui faire oublier un peu la raison de sa peine. Il descendirent avec le Harry des derniers jours, souriant et confiant. Il était heureux de quitter cette prison. Enfin, il allait pouvoir vivre!!! Au moment où il passait la porte en saluant son oncle Vernon, sa tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley d'un simple signe de la main, le maître de la maison lui demanda de s'approcher. Étonné, il dit à ses amis de l'attendre et qu'il en avait pour une minute, puis se retourna vers sa « famille », visiblement très curieux.

-« Alors, Harry... C'est ici que tout se termine... Ton directeur nous a informé que ce serait le dernier été que nous t'accueillions chez nous, alors on voulait te dire au revoir... » Ce qu'il fit le troubla au plus haut point : il lui donna une bonne poignée de main et une tape dans le dos. Pétunia l'embrassa sur les joues, et Dudley l'enlaça comme Dean ou Seamus l'aurait fait (pas comme Ron, voyons, son meilleur ami était unique, mais quand même...).

-« Hé! bien, voilà... Au revoir...

-Et... bonne chance... »

Et Harry passa la porte d'entrée pour la dernière fois de sa vie, rejoignant Ron, Hermione et Mr Weasley dans la voiture empruntée au Ministère. Alors qu'il tournait le coin de rue, il regarda une dernière fois la maison où il avait grandi. C'était bizarre, mais il avait quelques regrets. Non pas de quitter les Dursley, mais bien parce qu'il allait commencer la « vraie » vie, loin de celle des Moldus, paisible et tranquille.

-« C'était mon dernier été là-bas...

-Comment ça? , s'écria Ron, étonné de cette révélation.

-Mon oncle m'a dit que Dumbledore lui avait informé que ce serait le dernier été qu'ils auraient à me garder. Je comprends maintenant l'attitude bizarre qu'ils avaient depuis quelques temps!

-Hé ben... J'ignore où tu vas habiter, mais je suis sur que ce sera mieux qu'avec ces horribles Moldus!!! »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, tous étant perdus dans leurs pensées : Harry essayait de deviner où il allait habiter durant l'été suivant, Hermione, essayant d'imaginer la tête du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et Ron, à propos de sa surprise pour Harry. Ils étaient tellement concentrés que pour eux le trajet, normalement d'environ deux heures, leur parut comme long d'une demi-heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le reste de la famille Weasley était à l'extérieur en train de les attendre. À la grande surprise de Harry, il y avait aussi Lupin, Tonks, et même Bill et Charlie, les grands frères de Ron.

Il sortit de la voiture en affichant un grand sourire à tous ceux qui étaient présents, au grand bonheur de Ron et d'Hermione. La première personne qu'il alla voir fut le professeur Lupin. Il s'arrêta devant lui, et ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux, lisant la tristesse de l'autre, avant de s'étreindre ne serait-ce que pour retirer la moindre goutte de courage dans les bras de l'autre. Les autres le regardaient tristement, en devinant ce qui pouvait créer autant d'émotions entre les deux. Harry se détacha enfin et alla voir Tonks. Cette fois, elle portait les cheveux très courts et dressés sur sa tête, d'un beau bleu électrique. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ça allait très bien avec ses yeux – naturellement – bleus.

-« Alors, t'es prêt à affronter le grand méchant loup? » Harry lui répondit d'un sourire. Pour lui, Nymphadora Tonks était un peu comme sa grande sœur. Il aimait se chamailler ou discuter avec elle, tout dépendant de comment il se sentait. Heureusement, elle le connaissait assez bien pour toujours le savoir.

Mrs Weasley le prit par les épaules et le fit entrer en débalant tout son discours habituel (« Alors Harry? Comment tu vas? Tu dois sûrement avoir faim? Hé bien, hé bien! Tu as bien grandit cette année! »). Tous étaient très excités par la présence de Harry, et ce dernier ne cachait pas sa joie d'être entouré de ses amis et de sa vraie famille. Lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, une délicieuse odeur pénétra dans ses narines et ne fit qu'accentuer la faim qui tenaillait son estomac depuis le début de la journée. Il faut dire que son petit-déjeuner était rendu loin, et il était maintenant l'heure de souper. Puis, il pénétra dans la cuisine. La table était mise, et les petits plats cuisinés par Mrs Weasley étaient déjà sur la table. C'est peu dire que tout le monde les attendait pour le repas!

La foule qui suivait Harry et Mrs Weasley s'attabla tout de suite. Il y avait Mr Weasley au bout de la table, à côté duquel se trouvait Charlie, puis Harry, Hermione, Tonks, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, le professeur Lupin, Fred, George, Ron, Bill, pour enfin revenir au maitre de la maison. Tous étaient d'une nature soudainement joyeuse. Pour sa part, Harry se sentait, pour la première fois de l'été, vraiment chez lui. Il était heureux. Il engagea la conversation avec Hermione et Ron à propos de l'A.D., Bill et Charlie discutaient avec leur père à propos des emplois disponibles Ministère, Tonks et Ginny à propos de filtres d'amour (un truc de filles, quoi), le professeur Lupin donnait sa recette de ragoût de boulettes au thym à Mrs Weasley, et Fred et George parlaient à voix basse, le sujet principal étant fort probablement la réation d'un nouvel article pour leur magasin de farces et attrapes. L'an dernier, les jumeaux avaient quitté le collège de Poudlard pour la création de leur magasin. À ce qu'avait dit Ron, les affaires allaient trs bien pour eux.

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à plus faim, le besoin de sommeil s'installa parmi eux.

-« Les enfants, il est temps d'aller dormir. Demain sera une grosse journée., déclara Molly au enfants, sur un ton un peu fatigué. Mais personne n'eut le courage de répliquer, car tous étaient tout aussi fatigué qu'elle.

-Bonne Nuit, m'an! », répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un dernier baiser avant d'aller se coucher, sous les regards écoeurés de Fred et George.

Tous les jeunes montèrent se coucher, Fred et George dans leur chambre, Harry dans celle de Ron, et Hermione dans celle de Ginny. Les deux amis mirent leurs pyjamas sans dire un mot, puis se s'installèrent chacun dans leurs lits respectifs, toujours en silence. Harry apposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, et comme par magie (peut-être que son oreiller avait été ensorcelé...) ses paupières se firent lourdes. Au bout d'un petit moment, Ron brisa le silence :

-« Harry...

-Mmm...

-Bonne nuit!

-Mmm... 'Nuit! »

Et tous les deux sombrèrent dans un sommeil des plus réparateurs.

Les rayons passant au travers de la fenêtre réveillèrent un Harry plus qu'endormit. Mais, il se leva assez vite, car il ne ressentait plus aucune fatigue. À en juger la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel et le lit de Ron vide, il constata que la journée était entamée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Il fit ses habituels 150 redressements assis et les quelques 100 pompes, puis descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, ou son déjeuner, il ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Il trouva les onze autres, tous attablés autour d'une gigantesque assiette de crêpes qui avaient l'air vraiment délicieuse. Tous remarquèrent sa présence.

-« Bonjour Harry! Tu as bien dormi?, lui demanda gentiment Mrs Weasley.

-Oui. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien au réveil! » C'était la pure vérité. Même s'il avait fait beaucoup de sport dernièrement, son sommeil était parfois agité. Il faisait des cauchemars, concernant Sirius ou encore les craintes qu'il avait face à Voldemort. Mais cette nuit-là, c'était un beau rêve. Il avait rêv qu'il était nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Il mangea comme un ogre. Et c'était tout à fait normal pour un jeune homme de seize ans, dont la croissance avait été un peu retardée, et dont le corps se développait maintenant tout en muscles...

Ils montèrent, lui et Ron, dans la chambre de ce dernier, pour se changer et mettre des vêtements de sport. Mr Weasley avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire un match de Quidditch dans leur vaste cour, idée qui avait plus que plu à tout le monde. En deux temps trois mouvements, ils étaient déjà prêts, balais sous le bras. Ils sortirent et, bien qu'ils furent très rapides, ils étaient les derniers arrivés. Mr Weasley était au centre et tenait le rôle d'arbitre.

-« Allez les garçons, on n'attend plus que vous pour commencer! Alors, les équipes seront comme suit : Ginny et Ron comme Attrapeurs, Harry, Tonks, Fred et George en tant que Poursuiveurs, Bill et Charlie dans les buts, et Hermione et Rémus comme Batteurs. Alors, nous avons l'équipe des filles : Ginny, Hermione, Tonks, Harry et Charlie – désolé les gars – et l'équipe des gars, constituées de Ron, Fred, George, Bill et Rémus. Alors, attention! Enfourchez vos balais... Au coup de sifflet : 1, 2, 3... Fuit!!!! » Les dix joueurs s'élevèrent, mais Harry était le plus rapide. Il fonça directement sur le Souaffle et fit une passe à Tonks, qui le lui renvoya. Il tira et... C'EST LE BUT!!!

-« Dix à Zéro pour les filles!!! » Harry continua sur sa lancée. Même s'il n'était pas à son poste habituel – celle d'Attrapeur – il se sentait terriblement bien : il pratiquait son sport favori (que dis-je, sa passion!) en compagnie des gens qu'il aimait le plus au monde. C'était ça qui lui donnait autant d'énergie. Lui et Tonks, formant un duo d'enfer, marquèrent encore et encore, faisant plus qu'enrager l'équipe adverse. Tout à coup, Harry vit Ginny plonger ves un point bien précis. Il suivit on regard et aperçut lui aussi le Vif d'or. Il cria : « Ouais Ginny! Tu vas l'avoir! Tu y es presque! Allez!... Ouais!!!! » Et comme elle s'emparait de la minuscule boule dorée, une grosse explosion se fit entendre. On entendait des hurlements et des pleurs. Puis, Remus s'écria : « Tout le monde à la maison! Harry, va chercher ta cape d'invisibilité et vient me rejoindre tout de suite après. » Harry s'élança en balai vers la maison et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Ron pour prendre la précieuse cape. Il fit si vite que lorsqu'il sortit il croisa les autres qui rentrait, totalement affolé. Il vola jusqu'à Lupin, et suivit ses directives : « Voilà... Harry, met la sur tes épaules, et arrange toi pour qu'on ne voit pas non plus ton balai. Quand à moi, je vais me jeter un sort de Désillusion, et puis tu vas me suivre. On va aller explorer la scène, mais reste toujours à haute altitude. Tu te sens d'attaque? »

Pour toute réponse, Harry mit son précieux cadeau et s'élança. Il s'éleva très haut dans les airs, jusqu'à frôler les nuages. On avait beau être le premier août, la température était assez basse à cette altitude. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux. En bas, il y avait une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui torturaient une famille entière. La mère pleurait et hurlait en même temps, les implorant de ne pas leur faire de mal. C'était étrange comment ils entendait bien... Probablement parce que la femme devait crier fort. Étrangement, elle lui faisait penser à sa propre mère. Il sentit que ses yeux lui piquaient, que des larmes en sortaient et que son nez se faisait soudainement plein. Il voulut prendre un mouchoir dans sa poche. Alors qu'il en sortait un, il sentit entre ses doigts une ficelle. Il la regarda attentivement et se rendit compte que c'était une oreille à ralonge. Sûrement ue fred ou george en avait glissé une dans sa poche lorsqu'il les avait croisé. Il prit alors une dangereuse décision : il se jeta un sort de Silence, ajusta l'oreille a ralonge à son oreille, puis descendit en piqué directement vers les lieux du crime. Il sentait le vent qui faisait claquer sa cape, mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Il reconnut alors une magnifique jeune fille qui était étendue juste en-dessous de lui. « Cho... » pensa Harry. Ses sales Mangemorts avaient attaqué la famille de son ex petite amie. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient qu'à environ un kilomètre du Terrier. Il vit quelques jets de lumière verte jaillir, et il dut rapidement bougé pour ne pas en recevoir un de plein fouet. Alors qu'un des Mangemorts se détachait des autres pour se diriger vers Cho, la seule encore vivante, il entendit une voix glaciale, une voix qu'il connaissait. Lucius Malefoy, le favori de Lord Voldemort lui-même. Il laissa échapper un sourire mauvais. « Alors... On est du côté de ce cher Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas? Et on fait partie de L'Armée de Dumbledore en plus! Et bien, et bien... C'est pas beau tout ça! Mon cher fils m'a parlé de toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais très belle – ce que je dois avouer, en effet – mais je ne peux pas en dire autant de tes goûts... Mon cher fils m'a dit que tu avais refusé ses avances et que tu lui avait préféré Potter. » Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille cracha au pied du Mangemort. Pour la suite, Harry préféra se fermer les yeux, en même temps que Malefoy prononçait les mots du sortilège de mort. C'en était fini. D'abord Cédric, puis Sirius, et maintenant Cho. Les Mangemorts transplanèrent tous vers une destination inconnue. Harry enleva le sort de silence, puis atterrit en douceur, aux côtés de la belle asiatique. Il s'agenouilla et prit son corps inerte et froid dans ses bras. Il réenfourcha son balai et s'élança tranquillement dans les airs, malgré le poids en plus. Lupin l'avait vu faire, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre le jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent enfin au Terrier. Tout le monde les attendait à la porte, mais en voyant le cadavre dans les bras de leur ami, leurs mines s'assombrirent, et Hermione et Ginny éclatèrent en sanglots. Une personne se détacha du groupe et vint vers Harry. Un vieil homme, grand, au nez fin, s'avança vers le héros. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi vieux et las. Dumbledore et Harry se ragardèrent dans les yeux, puis le directeur lui parla à voix basse, pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre :

-« Et bien, Harry... Tu n'est plus en sécurité ici... Vous devez tous partir d'ici au plus vite. Tu vois où je eux en venir, n'est-ce pas? » Il acquiesça. Oui, il savit très bien : dès maintenant, ils devaient se rendre dans un endroit secret, là où Harry ne voulait plus jamais mettre les pieds. Le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. La maison des Blacks.

La maison de Sirius.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. C'est un peu triste comme fin, non? Enfin. Au moins, elle ne sera pas sur le chemin de Draco... Mouhahaha!!! Lol Je ne sais pas si je vais mettre le chapitre 3 en ligne tout de suite, mais bon... on verra. Mais pour ça, ça me prend des reviews!!!!!! Svp!!!!! Je vais pleurer!!! :'(


	3. 12, Grimmaurd Place

Holà, chers lecteurs! Je sais, je sais, vous serez déçu de ce nouveau chapitre. Je me déçois moi-même de ne pas être capable d'écrire plus vite (pour pouvoir arriver plus vite à des moments plus...croustillants...-), alors, je comprends ce que vous ressentez! Mais voilà : sexy blondie fait son apparition dans ce chapitre!!! Enfin, ça commence très lentement, mais ce n'est qu'un début, mais je vos promets que vous ne serez pas déçus pour les autres qui vont suivre. Alors, d'ici là, retenez-vous de baver, et essayez d'apprécier celui-ci, même si le beau Draco n'est pas vraiment présent...

**CHAPITRE 3**

12, Grimmaurd Place

La nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, le genre qui vous coupe le souffle. Ça y est, c'était à nouveau la fin du monde. Tous les bons et douloureux souvenirs de Sirius allaient refaire surface. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Dieu sait à quel point il ne voulait pas. Il aurait préféré affronter Voldemort une sixième fois que de retourner dans la maison où son parrain avait grandi. Mais il savait qu'il devait y aller. Il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ça serait la fin du monde. Parce qu'il savait que seul, il ne pourrait vaincre ses ennemis. Ils le prendraient et l'emmèneraient à leur maître. Et il se ferait tuer, et là ce serait la fin du monde. Parce qu'il n'y aurait plus personne pour le vaincre. Plus personne sur son chemin. Que de pauvres innocents qui se feraient assassiner en refusant de descendre à un trop bas niveau, celui où l'on fait souffrir des familles entières sans aucune raison.

Oui. Harry vaincrait Voldemort. Plus personne ne mourrait. Parce qu'il était là à présent, il avait compris. Il avait compris que son destin était de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et rien d'autre. La mort de Cédric l'avait fait se sentir coupable, celle de Sirius plus que jamais, en plus de lui briser le cœur à jamais. Mais là, son ennemi avait encore frappé : sur la belle Cho Chang et sa famille, sur le nom qu'il a jadis aimé. C'en était trop. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Il releva la tête vers son mentor et le regarda dans les yeux.

Dumbledore n'avait jamais vu ses yeux dans ceux de Harry. Il en avait vu de toutes sortes : des yeux où on y lit de l'amour, de la tristesse, de la douleur, de la colère, de la détermination, du courage. Mais là, c'était étrange, vraiment très étrange, tellement que pendant un instant, il eut peur. Mais il comprit bien vite. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire lorsque Harry acquiesça à sa demande. Un sourire de soulagement, parce qu'enfin, le monde allait ressortir des Ténèbres. C »était sans doute pas grand chose, mais pour le jeune homme, qui n'avait plus personne à présent, c'était un très grand pas vers l'avant. Oui, Harry Potter acceptait sa mission.

Harry s'était diriger à grands pas vers la maison pour aller préparer ses affaires, laissant Dumbledore à l'arrière dicter ses directives aux Weasley et aux membres de l'Ordre. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait bien ou mal, seulement il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, et il se sentait bizarre. Il prit sa valise et entreprit de la remplir avec toutes ses affaires. Il fut sorti de sa pensée par l'arrivée de son meilleur ami.

-« Harry... tu vas bien...? » Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit plus que honnêtement.

-« Oui. Oui, je vais bien, parce que vous êtes là. » Il lui sourit. C'était le sourire du vrai Harry. Celui qu'il avait rencontré un premier septembre, il y a de cela cinq longues et belles années. Il finirent leur bagages en silence, heureux, mais tout de même préoccupés par la situation.

Il était impossible de passer inaperçu, au nombre de personnes qu'ils étaient. Alors, ils avaient élaborés un plan. Bien entendu, la cachette se trouvant en plein quartier de Moldus. Puisqu'ils étaient au nombre de douze, et qu'il était préférable qu'on ne les voit pas tous, il fut décidé que Le professeur Lupin ferait plusieurs allés et retours, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Tous les adultes devaient se déguiser, laissant aux plus jeunes la loisir d'essayer la cape de leur héros. Ils firent d'abord un premier allé : Fred et George passèrent les premiers avec leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, en compagnie d'une Mrs Weasley déguisée en Moldu, portant un longue robe paysanne démodée, dont la couleur était agencée avec ses cheveux, et un Mr Weasley vêtu d'un legging marron et d'un gilet de sport de couleur jaune, rouge et bleu. Ce dernier chuchota le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte et entra en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait. Il laissa la porte légèrement entreouverte, afin de faciliter la tâche aux autres. Suivirent donc Tonks, dont le costume était tout à fait réussi (les cheveux blonds retenus à l'arrière en queue de cheval et habillée d'un jean et d'un chandail rouge à manches longues) ainsi que Ron et Ginny sous la cape. Remus les fit rentrer, puis se dirigea pour une dernière fois vers les deux adolescent qui restaient, Bill et Charlie étant allé avec Dumbedore à Poudlard afin de régler quelques affaires.

Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers la maison. Harry redoutait le moment où il allait passer la porte. Il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix qui laissait entendre qu'il avait un peu peur. Il préféra fermer les yeux, et pénétra dans la sombre demeure. Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il retrouva les mûrs entre lesquels il avait passer la quasi totalité de ses vacances de l'année dernière. La maison était tout sauf chaleureuse, mais étrangement, il se sentait bien. Il n'éprouvait pas de douleur face à tous les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, qu'elle renfermait. Aussi bizarre que cala puisse paraître, il sourit. Non pas d'un sourire rieur, ou de soulagement. Seulement qu'un simple sourire, un vrai, comme celui d'un Harry quelques mois plus jeune – un Harry d'avant la mort de Sirius. Il se remémorait tous les meilleurs moments qu'il avait passés avec lui, surtout les derniers, alors qu'il ne se souciait pas qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas une larmes rouler sur sa joue. On ne saurait dire une larme de quoi; c'était un mélange de joie et de tristesse.

Le jeune garçon monta à l'étage pour porter ses bagages dans la chambre où lui et Ron avaient l'habitude de dormir. Il les posa sur ce qui était habituellement son lit, et jeta un regard à l'entour de lui. Il retrouvait toutes ses pensées et ses émotions qu'il avait eues l'été dernier, comme si elles étaient restées en suspens dans l'air, en attendant que leur propriétaire revienne les chercher. Il y avait l'espoir d'aller vivre avec son parrain, l'angoisse qu'il avait éprouvé avant son procès, la tristesse dû à la mort de Cédric, et aussi l'amour qu'il avait pour Cho. Cho. La belle asiatique qu'il avait embrassée, la magnifique jeune fille qu'il avait vue se faire tuer, elle, totalement dépourvue de tout moyen, lui, simple spectateur et impuissant. Il en était là maintenant, avec plus de haine que jamais envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et maintenant il pleurait de rage. Son pire ennemi était en train de détruire tout le monde autour de lui, les gens qu'il aimait. Et qui dit que les prochaines victimes ne seront pas un des jumeaux Weasley ou Tonks, ou encore pire, Hermione ou Ron.

Ça faisait trois fois que Mrs Weasley appelait Harry pour le repas, mais il ne répondait toujours pas. Alors elle envoya Hermione et Ron le chercher. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas très bien finalement, peut-être qu'il avait besoin de ses meilleurs amis? Ils montèrent les marches et pénétrèrent dans la pièce où était son meilleur ami. On le trouva couché sur son lit, pleurant silencieusement. La jeune fille s'en allait le consoler, mais son petit ami l'arrêta, préférant y aller lui-même. Il s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-« Hé, Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu nous dit que tu vas bien, et puis après tu te remets à pleurer. S'il te plaît, Harry, dis-moi, enfin! Je suis ton meilleur pote, pas vrai? » Il lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos, mais le jeune homme était toujours en pleurs. Après environ cinq minutes, il s'arrêta, net. Il fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes, puis se mit à parler à voix basse, de sorte que Hermione, restée à l'entrée, dû se rapprocher pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-« La guerre est enclenchée. Et tu vas le payer cher. Très cher. Je ne te laisserai pas toucher aux gens que j'aime. Jamais. Tu as commencé la bataille, mais j'en ressortirai vivant J'en sais plus que toi sur la prophétie. Et c'est moi qui te tuerai, Tom, moi qui en ressortirai vivant...moi... ». Il se leva et descendit les escaliers en route vers la cuisine. Ron et Hermione étaient vraiment intrigués par ce qu'il venait de dire. La prophétie... Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Enfin. Il ne le restèrent pas très longtemps, la faim commençant sérieusement à leur tenailler l'estomac.

Harry avait mieux que bien dormi. Il pensait que le fait de se retrouver dans la maison de Sirius lui serait fatal, qu'il ne voudrait plus jamais sourire, que ça ferait comme si un Détraqueur le tenait dans ses bras. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était encore une fois le dernier à se lever. Il descendit à la cuisine et arriva en même temps que les hiboux de Poudlard. Tout d'un coup, son degré d'énergie – déjà à un niveau critiquement haut – doubla, car c'était maintenant que son avenir se jouait. Un hibou au plumage brun vint vers lui et lui tendit sa patte, à laquelle était attachée la précieuse lettre. Tout était devenu silencieux dans la pièce. Hermione et Ron n'avaient pas encore ouvert leur lettre; ils étaient tout aussi nerveux que Harry. Ce dernier prit une grande respiration, puis décacheta l'enveloppe et en ressortit un morceaux de parchemin sur lequel était écrit ses résultats d'une écriture très bien soignée.

_Mr .Potter,_

_Nous sommes heureux de vous apprendre que vous avez réussi 4 des 5 Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Voici donc vos résultats :_

_Métamorphose :E_

_Potions :A_

_Défense Contre les Forces du Mal :O_

_Sortilèges :A_

_Astronomie :D_

_Avec nos sentiments distingués,_

_Cornélius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie_

_Aretha Turner, Département des B.U.S.E._

Bien qu'il n'avait pas réussi l'examen d'Astronomie, il était particulièrement heureux. Enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait : il allait pouvoir exercer la profession de son choix, c'est-à-dire, Auror. Certes, il lui faudrait encore travailler fort pour accéder à son but – l'image du professeur Rogue venait d'apparaître dans son esprit – mais il ferait tout pour exceller, et ce, avec l'aide du professeur McGonaggal. N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que Harry devienne Auror, et ce jusqu'à sa mort? Enfin. Ce temps était bien loin (pour lui en tout cas), il avait autres choses qui occupaient son esprit, comme par exemple, comment il allait vaincre Voldemort!

Cette journée-là fut particulièrement joyeuse. Au début, Ron faisait la moue en se plaignant que sa petite amie était un cerveau – Hermione avait réussi toutes ses BUSEs avec la mention Optimal – mais il retrouva bien vite le sourire en pensant qu'il avait fait mieux que Harry en ayant ses cinq brevets. Mrs Weasley était particulièrement fière de son fils, croyant qu'il ferait comme ses frères jumeaux.

L'heure du souper arriva. Pour féliciter les jeunes gens, la mère de Ron avait préparer tout un festin : cinq gros et magnifiques poulets, accompagnés de frites et de légumes cuits à la vapeur. Pour dessert, elle avait fait des biscuits aux brisures de chocolat tout l'après-midi. Alors que tous allaient sortir de table, quatre nouveaux hiboux vinrent leur rendre visite, apportant les listes des livres à acheter pour Ron Hermione, Harry et Ginny.

-« Bien! Alors, ce soir nous nous coucherons tôt, car demain nous allons magasiner! » déclara Mrs Weasley.

Tous se levèrent tôt le lendemain matin. Tellement que, à huit heures précises, ils étaient prêts à partir. Cette fois, Maugrey Fol Œil s'était joint à eux. « Pour te voir, Harry » qu'il avait dit. Mais ce dernier pensait que c'était fort probablement pour plus de sécurité, étant donné des circonstances. Ils prirent donc le chemin habituel – la poudre de Cheminette – et arrivèrent là encore plus excité, puisqu'ils allaient rentrer à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas tous besoin de la même chose, ils se séparèrent donc, Harry en compagnie de Charlie et de Tonks, Hermione avec Mrs Weasley, le professeur Lupin et Ginny, et Ron avec le professeur Maugrey et Bill.

Comme Harry avait grandi tout en beauté cette année – grandit, oui, mais aussi développé tout en muscles – il avait besoin de nouvelles tenues. Ils allèrent donc chez Madame Guipure pour faire faire sur mesure de nouvelles robes pour Harry, qui avait maintenant l'air d'un homme. Pour prendre ses mesures, on dut lui demander d'enlever son chandail, attirant ainsi les sifflements de Tonks. Heureusement, il n'était pas à la vue de tout le monde dans le magasin. Les seules personnes qui le verraient étaient Tonks, Charlie et celle qui occupait la deuxième cabine d'essayage.

-« Merde, Tonks, arrête un peu! Tu me gênes, là!

-Wow! Harry! Et comment elle s'appelle, celle qui mérite tous les efforts que tu mets dans le développement de tes muscles?

Harry était tout rouge. Tonks pensa qu'on ne devait pas lui faire souvent des compliments, vu sa réaction, mais elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue, et Charlie émit un petit rire. C'est à ce moment que choisit la jeune personne de la cabine pour sortir et montrer sa tenue.

-« Alors, chère tante, est-ce que tu crois que mon corps est mis en valeur dans cette tenue? » Il se retourna et aperçut Harry, qui le regardait avec des yeux où on pouvait voir une lueur de dégoût dans ses yeux. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis ils ouvrirent enfin la bouche.

-« Potter.

-Malefoy.

-À ce que je vois, tu te tiens toujours avec cette pauvre bande de roux, Potter. Dommage que tu n'ait pas choisi le bon camp quand l'occasion se présentait, n'est-ce pas Potter! » Dit-il en désignant Charlie d'un coup de tête. Harry n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à répondre à une de ses insultes. Alors il prit la robe que Mme Guipure lui tendait et se dirigea vers la cabine l'autre cabine en donnant un coup d'épaule à Malefoy, le faisant presque tomber par terre.

Il s'enferma dans la cabine d'essayage et enfila la nouvelle tenue. Celle-ci était celle qu'il porterait pour les occasions spéciales, et était particulièrement belle. Elle était en soie verte, et était très simple, laissant la beauté de la riche étoffe faire son effet. Lorsqu'il sortit, il vit les yeux de Draco Malefoy le regarder le temps d'une seconde, mais Harry préféra les ignorer. Cette tenue lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle faisait ressortir ses yeux, et donnait à son teint une couleur moins laiteuse. En plus, elle était si fine qu'on devinait le corps d'Apollon qu'il s'était sculpté. Oui, elle était faite pour lui. Il acheta trois autres robes de sorcier noires et de la même taille, puis alla payer. Il s'empressa de quitter le magasin, ne pouvant rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce que son deuxième pire ennemi. Il n'y pensa plus et alla acheter ses livres avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, et ce, toujours en compagnie de Charlie et Tonks.

Tous les autres étaient installés devant une Bièreaubeurre aux Trois Balais. Il restait trois places vides, justement pour Harry, Tonks et Charlie. Ils s'assirent à leurs chaises respectives, et Charlie fit signe à Mrs Rosmerta de leur apporter trois Bièreaubeurre supplémentaires. Mrs Weasley décrivait les nouvelles robes qu'elle avait achetées pour Ginny et celle de Hermione. Tous s'amusaient follement et riaient en évoquant le souvenir de la robe de Ron pour le bal en quatrième année, sauf Mrs Weasley, qui elle, trouvait Qu'elle serait encore portable si seulement son plus jeune fils n'avait pas aussi grandi. À ces paroles, Ron remercia le ciel de lui avoir fait prendre quelques centimètres depuis ce temps-là.

C'était un bel après-midi, mais pas pour tout le monde. À l'autre coin de la rue, un jeune homme blond les regardait.

-« Potter. J'ai beau te détester, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'envier. Tu as des amis – pas simplement des pots de colle qui te suivent partout à cause de ta popularité – et tout le monde te connaît. Tandis que moi, je n'ai que le nom de mon père. Mais encore là, est-ce vraiment une fierté que d'être le fils du lèche-cul du Seigneur des Ténèbres?... Mais, qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi? Non. Je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy n'est pas jaloux. Jamais... » pensa-t-il. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil, puis s'en alla dans la direction opposée, seul avec sa solitude.

Voilà! Mon beau chéri est entré! - Ça démarre, alors attachez vos culottes avec de la broche. Alors, pour vous faire plaisir, j'ai décidé de soumettre deux chapitres!!! Il en reste encore un, mais il n'y a pas encore de scène intéressante pour H/D, alors soyez patients!!! (je sais, je vous le dis à chaque début et fin de chapitre, mais bon, ça m'aide à mieux me concentrer!!!)(aucun rapport avec ce que je viens de dire, alors laissez tomber) N'oubliez pas les REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Retour au bercail

Bonjour!!!

Voilà le chapitre 4, comme prévu, et dans les termes!!! -

Marie Potter xox

**CHAPITRE 4**

Retour au bercail

Nous étions le premier septembre, et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, tous étaient heureux de retourner à l'école. Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrait en sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Ils étaient très excités à cette idée, mais pour des raisons différentes. Hermione, pour revoir la fabuleuse bibliothèque, et les deux garçons, pour s'envoler de nouveau sur lurs balais et faire gagner la Coupe de Quidditch à Gryffondor.

Harry se réveilla le premier, et c'était bien la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'ils étaient retournés au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin, tandis que le réveil n'était prévu que pour six heures. Malgré l'heure matinale, Harry n'avait plus aucun sommeil. Il était bien trop content de retourner là-bas. Sa vie pourrait retrouver son cours normal, il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à son parrain, ce qui était tout à fait normal. Parfois, il était très heureux, tellement qu'il lui arrivait parfois de se mettre à rire tout seul, sans aucune raison particulière. D'autres fois, il semblait totalement épuisé. Ces jours-là, il aurait voulu rester dans son lit à dormir pour le reste de ces jours.

Mais aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Son moral n'avait un penchant pour aucune des deux possibilités – très haut ou très bas – ce quiétait aussi la première fois. Bref, c'était un jour tout nouveau. Et, encore malgré l'heure très matinale, il avait une de ses faims de loup. Alors, il sortit de sous les couvertures et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Mrs Weasley était déjà là. En bonne mère qu'elle était, elle s'affairait à préparer une très grande quantité de porridge. Il y avait aussi Mr Weasley, le professeur Lupin, ainsi que Tonks. Lorsque cette dernière le vit arriver, elle lui sourit.

-« B'jour, Harry! Bien dormi?, dit-elle d'une voix très ensommeillée.

-Bien, merci, et toi?

-Mmm... » Elle acquiesça de la tête, apparemment toujours endormie.

Il s'attabla, et Mrs Weasley lui apporta une grande tasse de café bien chaud. Il rajouta un doigt de lait et deux sucres, puis but une gorgée de ce liquide revigorant et réconfortant.

Tous étaient silencieux. D'un silence un peu trop lourd au goût de Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose. Et il lui semblait aussi qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver ça. Tous avaient un air un peu triste, et il n'avait pas à mettre le doigt sur LA chose.

Enfin, il trouva. Il manquait la bonne humeur de quelqu'un. La beauté, la grâce, la fierté d'un sang pur. Et cette personne, c'était Sirius. Depuis le début de la guerre, il était là, il amenait la gaieté dans la sombre demeure de sa mère. Harry et Sirius n'était là que pour l'autre. Le jeune garçon lui demandait toujours conseil quand il n'allait pas très bien. Et pour son parrain, Harry était sa seule raison de vivre, car il avait juste lui au monde. Bien sur, il avait Remus, son meilleur ami, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Sirius et son filleul se comprenaient, tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient tout perdu.

Au fur et à msure que ces pensées envahissaient son esprit, le regard de Harry s'assombrit. Il n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Ce n'était que maintenant, alors qu'il retournait à Poudlard, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était seul au monde. Et par sa faute en plus. Il était tellement égoïste! Il croyait que c'était lui que Voldemort voulait utiliser, alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Il aurait dû écouter Hermione, au lieu de faire à sa tête. Et ainsi, Sirius serait encore à ses côtés, et ils riraient ensemble de cette histoire.

Ils seraient heureux.

Mais voilà. Harry ne le pouvait pas. Il lui fallait trouver quelqu'un, pour combler le vide qu'avait laissé son parrain après sa mort. Bien sur, il avait Hermione et Ron, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Ces deux-là formaient un couple. Et lui restait seul. C'est ça qui arrive lorsqu'on forme un tiro. À la fin, il y en toujours un qui reste seul.

Il était maintenant six heures trente. Tous étaient réveilés et avaient prit leurs petits-déjeuners. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire leurs valises avant de partir. Harry était déà habillés, puisqu'il s'était levs avant tout le monde, mais il ne se dépêcha pas de faire sa valise. Il prit tellement de temps, qu'il fut le dernier sortit de la maison.

Pour l'occasion, Mr Weasley avait emprunté une voiture au Ministère. C'était un vieux modèle, comme ceux que l'on voyait dans les films datant d'une dizaine d'année. Elle était vieille, certes, mais encore fonctionnelle, et il y avait assez de place pour que toute la maisonnée y rentre. Harry se retrouva avec, d'un côté, Ron et Hermione qui n'arrêtait plus de s'embrasser, et de l'autre, Fred et George, qui discutaient à voix basse de leur prochaine invention, ce qui ne dérangea en aucun point Harry, celui-ci préférant voyager dans ses pensées.

Le voyage se passa assez rapidement. Autant pour Harry, qui s'était finalement endormi, et Ron et Hermione, qui devaient arrêter de se minoucher. Les adieux avec le jeune héros se firent un peu trop vite au goût des adultes qui étaient présents. Celui-ci était un peu distant, enfin, plus qu'à l'habitude. Quand fut le tour du professeur Lupin et de Tonks, ceux-ci intrigua un peu Harry :

-« Hé! bien, voilà... l'été est terminé...

-Oui... Mais je te promets que nous nous reverrons bientôt...

-Très bientôt... » termina la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil, de ses yeux qui étaient maintenant d'une belle couleur améthyste.

Les dernières paroles l'avaient intrigué, oui, mais pas assez pour que ça dure plus de quelques minutes. De toute façon, il était bien trop habitué qu'on lui cache des choses.

Il monta dans le train et alla s'installer dans le mêm wagon que ses amis, qui étaient déjà montés. Il prit la place que Ron lui avait réservée, c'est-à-dire, en face de lui, près de la fenêtre. Harry appuya sa tête contr la vitre, et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il y avait une foule de personnes qui envoyaient des gestes de la main. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait voir. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était une forme noire. Une ombre qui avait quatre pattes et une queue, et qui courrait après le train en espérant le rattraper.

Il passa le reste du trajet ainsi. Et il se foutait complètement de Ginny. Tellement que, un peu vêxée de ne pas avoir personne avec qui parler, elle s'en alla dans un autre compartiment voir des amis qui était en même année qu'elle. Mais il ne nota pas son départ. Il ne remarqua pas non plus Ron et Hermione qui partaient, main dans la main, pour faire leur travail de préfets. Il était maintenant seul dans le compartiment. Neville, qui fut le dernier à partir, s'en était allé à la poursuite de Trevor, son crapaud, qui une fois de plus s'était échappé.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Alors, Potter, on est seul? Tes _amis_ ont enfin compris que tu n'étais qu'un pauvre idiot qui essaie d'attirer l'attention! » lui dit Malefoy, de son habituel ton de voix.

Mais Harry n'avait plus envie de détester Malefoy. Il n'avait plus envie de répondre à sesremarques malfaisantes. Il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. Mais son expression n'était plus la même. Il avait les yeux vides, et son visage ne laissait plus passer aucune émotion. Il le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux, puis détourna la tête et retourna à son occupation des dernières heures, c'est-à-dire regarder la fin de l'été défiler devant ses yeux morts.

Il ne remarqua pas le départ de Malefoy, ni l'arrivée de ses amis. Dès que ceux-ci lui parlaient, il se contentait de répondre distraitement par oui ou non. Il enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier, puis lorsque le train s'immobilisa enfin, il sortit le premier du train. Il était suivi par Neville, et tous deux, en silence, ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences. Ils s'arrêtèrent et contemplèrent les Sombrals. Il y en avait un qui les regardait. Toujous aussi synchronisés et silencieux, ils se dirigèrent vers son carosse.

La filée de diligences se dirigea rapidement vers le château. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant les grandes portes massives, Harry ne prit pas la peine d'attendre ses amis. Il se dirigea machinalement vers la Grande Salle et prit place à la table des Gryffondors. C'était la cérémonie de répartition. Il ne pensait plus à rien, en fait il n'était plus là du tout. Ses amis lui parlaient à voix basse et lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas, mais lui n'entendait plus rien. Il ne faisait que regarder les élèves aux autres tables, et les enviait. Eux n'avaient pas tout le poids du monde sur les épaules. Ils n'avaient pas non plus la mort de plusieurs personnes sur la conscience.

Il regarda à la table des Serdaigle. Il vit plusieurs visages tristes, et certaines filles pleurer. Pleurer pour la mort de Cho. Mais il ne voulait pas regarder. Car c'était sa faute. Sa faute à lui seul si la belle jeune fille avait perdu la vie. Il détourna les yeux.

Il promenait son regard à travers toute la grande salle, puis l'arrêta dans deux yeux gris. Des yeux qui lui demandaient ce qui n'allait pas, et non pas ceux habtuellement froids de son pire ennemi. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui laissa pendant une fractionde seconde la chance de lire tout le désespoir et la souffrance qu'ils cachaient. Il détourna les yeux seulement lorsqu'il entendit la voix lointaine de Dumbledore, qui s'apprêtait faire son habituel discours de début d'année, ignorant complètement les quelques paires d'yeux qui le regardaient d'un air inquiet.

-« Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je tiens à informer les nouveaux élèves que l'accès à la forêt en arrière est formelement interdite, d'où le nom de Forêt Interdite. Je tiens à vous dire, à tous, que cette année nous avons droit à deux nouveaux capitaine pour les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. Ils n sont pas encore au courant, mais je vous prie de les applaudir bien forts : le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor sera Mr Harry Potter!!! »

Une foule d'applaudissements et de cris de joie résonnaient autour de lui. Il répondit à tous d'un sourire touché. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Il je ta un coup d'œil à la table de la maison enemie, et tous avaient une mauvaise mine. « La première bonne nouvelle de l'année... » pensa Harry.

-« Et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard est... Mr Draco Malefoy!!! » Cette fois, ce fut les applaudissements polis de la part de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, et des cris déchaînés à la table des Serpentard.

Pendant un instant, Harry et Malefoy se défièrent du regard. Enfin, le Serpentard lui lançait des yeux menaçants, et Harry restait impassible. Il lui en falait bien plus pour le mettre dans tous ses états. Puis, tout redevint calme.

-« Sur une note plus triste, j'aimerais que nous gardions une minute de silence pour une élève aujourd'hui disparue. Certains d'entre vous aurons remarqués que Mrs Cho Chang, de la maison Serdaigle, n'est pas présente. La malheureuse a été tuée par des partisans de Voldemort il y a à peine quelques semaines. » Quelques cris de peur et des frissons surgirent à travers la salle à la simple évocation du nom maudit. Puis, peu à peu, le silence ce fit à nouveau, et on pouvait voir les yeux se fermer pour laisser l'esprit faire une dernière prière.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Harry ne pouvait abaisser les paupières. Il ne pouvait rester là à prier pour une des victimes de son ennemi de toujours. Il sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Tant de larmes versées à cause de lui. Il était sincérement, profondément désolé. À cette seconde, il aurait tout donner pour n'avoir jamais existé.

Il ne pouvait plus rester dans ctte salle, à l'atmosphère triste et lourde par sa faute. Alors il se leva et partit en courant de la grande salle, ignorant complètement que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, et se foutant que l'on pouvait trop facilement voir qu'il pleurait. Il s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il ne voulait pas voir Ron et Hermione. Il ne voulait voir personne. Alors, il se dirigea vers la tour d'Astronomie. Rendu complètement en haut, à bout de souffle, il s'approcha du bord et s'assit, les jambes pendant dans le vides. Et là, toutes les larmes de son corps, du moins ce qui en restait, roulèrent le long de ses joues, descendant dans le cou et se perdant dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.

Dieu qu'il pouvait détester cet horrible serpent! Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui, et non pas Neville? « Sirius! Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné? Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi! _Il n'est plus là parce que c'est toi qui l'as tué, espèce de crétin! _POURQUOI MOI!!!!!!!! » Il était terriblement en colère. Tellement qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pensait à voix haute.

Soudain, une voix surgit de derrière lui. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue, mais un peu différente de d'habitude.

-« Ça, j'en sais rien, Potter...

-Malefoy...

-Oui, Potter... »

Harry se releva lentement, et se tourna vers le blond. Il s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages. Mais ce n'était plus Harry. Il était entièrement déformé par la colère et la fureur.

-« T'AS PAS FINI DE M'EMBETER? AU LIEU DE T'ACHARNER SUR MOI, POURQUOI TU NE VAS PAS REJOINDRE TON PÈRE AUX PIEDS DE CE MAUDIT SERPENT! LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE!!!! »

Puis, il déguerpit. Il ne savait pas où il allait. Il aurait voulu aller au bout du monde, et y crever, loin de tous.

Malefoy, lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Potter l'avait blessé. Le grand Harry Potter, celui qu'il enviait plus que tout pour sa popularité, et ses amis, lui-même, l'avait profondément blessé.

-« Tu n'as rien comnpris, Potter... Si tu crois que je vais suivre les quatre volontés de mon père, c'est faux! Je suis un Malefoy, et je ne suis sous les ordres de personne! »

Enfin. Pas encore...

J'espère que vous avez aimé! -

Comme la rentrée arrive bientôt, je vais devoir me contenter de n'écrire qu'un seul chapitre par semaine... Je vais essayer d'en faire le plus possible d'ici mercredi, vous devriez avoir un ou deux chapitres d'ici là... Pour me faire pardonnr, je vous annonce officiellement un début de quelque chose entre Harry et Draco pour le chapitre 5 ou 6!!!!!!!!

D'ici là, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!!


	5. Révélations

Bonjour!

Je vous présente le cinquième chapitre (déjà!). Eh oui! J'ai fait vite! Je m'en voulais de ne pas vous avoir envoyer le chapitre 4 avant, alors je vous ai écrit le 5!!! -

Bientôt le 6... vous allez adorer!!!

Marie Potter –xox–

**CHAPITRE 5**

Révélations

Ce soir-là, Harry était rentré au dortoir en plein milieu de la nuit. Pour le maximum de bonheur qu'il pouvait avoir aujourd'hui, la salle commune était déserte, ce qui voulait dire que ses amis n'étaient pas restés pour l'attendre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes devant les quelques braisees restant dans le foyer, espérant qu'il se ravive comme son désir de trouver le bonheur dans cette vie infernale, puis empruntant l'escalier à son dortoir. Il ne prit pas la peine de se changer ni de défaire son lit soigneusement fait par les elfes de maison et s'étendit de tout son long. Il s'endormit presque automatiquement, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il n'était qu'environ cinq heures du matin. Il voulait être seul, alors il alla prendre une courte douche froide puis sortit du château pour profiter des derniers soupirs de l'été chaud qu'ils avaient eu.

Il aimait la solitude. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Il était seul au monde, abandonné par tous les êtres qu'il aimait, alors valait mieux s'y faire tout de suite. Il aimait bien le lac. Il aimait s'y arrêter et faire rebondir des galets sur les eaux apparemment calmes. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait pas envie. Il préférait se promener et faire le tour du terrain de l'école.

Quand approcha l'heure de son premier cours, il rentra et alla chercher son emploi du temps de la semaine. Et merde, alors. Il commençait l'année avec double cours d'histoire de la magie. De quoi dormir une bonne partie de l'avant-midi. Heureusement, suivaient les cours de Botanique, puis de Métamorphose.

Il n'avait pas pris son petit-déjeuner, et de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Alors, il monta chercher ses affaires dans son dortoir, puis s'en alla vers la classe de Mr Binns avec plus de quinze minutes d'avance, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser Ron et Hermione.

Lorsqu'il arriva, quelqu'un attendait déjà, assis contre le mûr, les jambes contre la poitrine. Quand il aperçut Harry, il lui fit un sourire triste.

-« Bonjour, Harry!

-Bonjour Neville... »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui. Les deux garçons étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, voyageant par la pensée, comprenant par le silence de l'autre le pourquoi de la tristesse et la peur qui les avaient envahis.

-« Harry, j'ai peur.

-Mais il ne faut pas Neville, il ne faut pas, soupira Harry.

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-...

-Harry?

-Mmm...

-Est-ce que tu crois que l'on a une chance contre lui? Je veux dire... contre V-Voldemort? ». Harry se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux, de son regard éteint.

-« J'en sais rien. Peut-être que non, en fin de compte. »

La conversation s'arrêta là, car il y avait d'autres Gryffondors qui venaient dans leur direction pour eux aussi suivre le cours.

Le cours commença par l'habituel et ennuyeux discours de début d'année, puis par les interminables notes de cours. Harry s'installa à l'arrière entre Neville et la fenêtre, de façon à être le plus loin possible de Ron et Hermione – cette dernière se mettait toujours en face du professeur, et Ron s'assoierait inévitablement à ses côtés.

Le cours se passa plus rapidement que prévu, la fenêtre étant à ses sôtés afin de pouvoir se retirer de l'ambiance nulle et endormante. Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, il se dépêcha afin de ne pas croiser ses amis. En fait, il ne voulait plus vraiment être leur ami. Il ne voulait plus vivre tout ça avec eux. De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était à lui, et à lui seul, de vaincre Voldemort. Alors, autant couper les ponts tout de suite.

Il s'en alla directement à la Grande Salle sans prendre la peine d'aller porter ses affaires au dortoir. Comme il allait s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors, Mrs McGonagall vint le voir.

-« Mr Potter!

-Oui, Professeur?

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite vous voir dans son bureau. »

Harry quitta la grande salle en même temps que Ron et Hermione y entrait. Il ne leur adressa pas la parole, et continua de suivre sa directrice de maison. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Bièreaubeurre. » articula parfaitement McGonagall. Celle-ci fit passer Harry devant elle, puis s'en alla, le laissant ainsi seul avec son patron.

Harry pénétra dans le bureau. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était aussi beau qu'en juin dernier. Il regarda Fumseck, et celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

-« Harry.

-Bonjour Professeur!

-Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé?

-Oui, merci. » Le vieil homme versa le liuide chaud dans une tasse blanche finement décorée de minuscules fleurs bleues, avec une attention aussi grande qu'une poule nourrissant ses poussins. Harry sourit intérieurement.

-J'aimerais bien expliquer ta présence ici en te disant que je t'invitais simplement à prendre le thé, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-...

Harry, j'ai une autre tâche à te confier.

-...

-Tu sais autant que moi que la menace de l'extérieur se fait de plus en plus grande. Je veux parler de Voldemort et de ses partisans, bien entendu. Et comme tu ne pourras pas tout faire tout seul, j'aimerais que tu reconstitue l'A.D.

-Mais...

-Attends, je t'explique. Vois-tu, pendant l'été, j'ai fortement songé à un plan d'attaque. À chaque année, pour leur dix-sept ans, Voldemort imprime sa marque sur l'avant-bras de plusieurs adolescents, ce qui fait que malgré le grand nombre de Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban, leur nombre augmente considérablement. Alors, avant que tu puisses atteindre Voldemort, tu devras affronter un grand nombre de sorciers très bien instruits en magie noire. C'est ici que notre « armée » entre en jeu. Je te demanderais d'éduquer des élèves que j'aurai personnellement choisis sur les différentes techniques de défense et d'attaque. Bien évidemment, je t'aurai montré les sorts que tu devras leur enseigner. Je t'apprendrai des sorts de Magie Noire et de Magie Pure. L'attaque se fera dès que je vous aurez jugés prêts.

-Mais, professeur, qu'arrive-t-il si eux nous attaquent avant que nous soyons en mesure de les affronter?

-C'est une possibilité que je n'ai pas écarter, mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Cependant je continue à y réfléchir, et dès que j'aurai une bonne idée, je t'en parlerai.

-... Mais, professeur, peut-être devrions-nous trouver un nouveau moyen qui pourrait servir autant à attaquer qu'à se défendre?

-Où veux-tu en venir, Harry?

-Je veux dire que ça nous prendrais une arme moldue. Nous savons tous deux que les Mangemorts ont bien trop de fierté pour leur sang pur pour avoir tout intérêt pour les inventions moldues. Je propose donc que l'on utilise donc les armes à feu et qu'on nous apprenne les techniques de combats.

-C'est intéressant. Même très intéressant, Harry! J'ai déjà entendu parler des dégâts causés par ces armes, mais il faudrait que je m'informe un peu plus à propos de ça.

-Oh, mais c'est très simple : vous n'avez qu'à regarder un de ces films d'action américains! ». À cette réflexion, tous les deux se mirent à rire. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps pour Harry, et ça lui fit du bien.

Ignorant complètement que le temps filait à une vitesse folle, ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, à propos de comment ils réussiraient à vaincre le mage noir. Puis, réalisant qu'il était maintenant l'heure du souper, Harry décida qu'il devait maintenant partir. Avant de quitter, il dut décidé que la première réunion de l'Armée de Dumbledore aurait lieu le lendemain soir.

-« Une dernière chose, Harry... Je crois que tu devrais parler de la prophétie à tes amis dès ce soir... n'est-ce pas? » Et sur ce, il lui adressa un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant.

Le jeune garçon sortit donc du bureau avec un tout nouvel état d'esprit. Il était tout de même plus qu'intrigué de trouver qui ferait parti de la formation. Il conclut par contre que c'était sûr que ceux qui l'avaient accompagnés en juin dernier lors du faux sauvetage en feraient inévitablement partie.

Le repas était déjà commencé. Harry entra dans la Grande Salle la tête haute, et ne manqua pas de remarque que quelques regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Il se souvenait que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait vu était la veille, à la même heure. Il se dirigea donc vers la table des Gryffondors et ne put s'empêcher de s'asseoir entre les deux amoureux, à leur plus grande surprise.

-« Harry! Mais où étais-tu donc passer!, s'indigna Hermione, qui ne comprenait pas comment il était possible de manquer la première journée d'école de l'année.

-J'étais avec Dumbledore, Hermione.

-Mais comment se fait-il que nous n'y soyons pas allé avec toi? Tu vas bien, Harry?

-Oui, Ron. Oui. Maintenant, j'aimerais vraiment mangé, je n'ai rien avaler de la journée. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Neville, Ginny, et Luna, qui avait décidé que maintenant elle mangeait à la table des Gryffondors, puis leurs dit à voix basse, pour que seuls ces cinq personnes l'entendent :

-« Écoutez, j'ai quelque chose de la plus grande importance à vous dire. Alors, rendez-vous à la salle sur demande à vingt heures trente. »

Harry avait mangé asez de nourriture pour nourrir dix personnes aussi grosses que lui. Il était maintenant tellement gavé qu'il en avait un peu mal au cœur. Mais peut-être aussi que son malaise était dû à sa grande nervosité. En effet, il avait peur de la réaction de Ron et de Hermione quand il se rendrait compte qu'il leur avait caché ça pendant tout ce temps. Enfin, ils étaient ses amis, alors, ils _devaient_ comprendre.

Pour se détendre, il s'en alla préparer la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le mûr où allait apparaître la porte. Celle-ci aparut, comme prévu, et Harry s'y engoufra. Les mûrs étaient prints en bleu ciel, une couleur qui rendait l'atmosphère paisible et tranquille. Dans un coin, un feu brûlait, répandant une chaleur agréable et enveloppante. Et au centre de la pièce, deux sofas d'un blanc cassé et bien mouelleux, qui encadraient un grand tapis en fourrure d'ours polaire. C'était très bien. Harry enleva ses souliers et pris place dans un des canapés.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi bien assis. Tout le stress qui s'était accumulé jusque là partit d'un seul coup. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était bien. C'était probablement dû à la couleur des murs, ou un truc dans le genre, mais il s'en foutait. Il était trop bien pour penser à quoi que ce soit.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Tout le poids retomba lourdement sur ses épaules. D'un coup. Il tourna la tête et vit que c'était Luna. Elle avait son air « Lunatique » de d'habitude. Elle lui adressa un sourire, puis vint s'assoir en face de lui. Suivirent bientôt Ginny, puis Ron, Hermione et Neville, qui étaient tous trois ensemble. Toujours en silence, il prirent place autour de Harry. Ce dernier prit une grande respiration, puis commença.

-« J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Et ça vaut aussi pour toi Hermione. C'est à propos de Voldemort et de moi. De ce que nous avons vu dans le Département des Mystères le jour de la mort de Sirius...

-Harry... C'est à propos de la prophétie, hein? C'est ca? » Harry confirma les dires de Neville. Pendant près d'une heure, il débala le tout, de la prophétie sortie de la bouche de Trelawnet jusqu'à sa récente conversation avec Dumbledore sur le moyen de vaincre Voldemort.

À la fin, tous étaient bouche bée. Neville parla le premier.

-« Tu peux compter sur moi Harry. Je te suivrai partout où tu iras. Je te le promets. » Et sur ce, il donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami. Puis Hermione enchaîna.

-« Mais... pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit?

-Pour vous protéger. Je ne voulais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. » Elle lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Finalement, ça s'était bien passé.

Ils partirent tous vers les vingt-deux heures. Harry, lui, resta dans la salle, et s'endormit dès que la porte se referma derrière ses amis. Il dormit d'un sommeil des plus réparateurs.

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. L'Armée de Dumbledore

Bonjour bonjour!!!

Le meilleur chapitre depuis le début...(selon moi!) -

Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi!!! (je dois vous dire que ce n'est pas un lemon!)

Enfin. Je vous laisse le lire.

Bonne lecture!!!!!

Marie Potter – xox –

**CHAPITRE 6**

L'Armée de Dumbledore

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était toujours dans la salle sur demande. Il se releva pour se retrouver assis sur le sofa où il avait dormi. Dans le foyer, il ne restait plus que des cendres. La fenêtre à l'autre bout de la pièce laissait passer les premières lueurs d'un soleil annonciateur d'une bonne journée.

Cette journée-là, il ne se sentait ni bien ni mal. En fait, il ne ressentait rien. Peut-être qu'il était encore trop endormi pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il songea à la soirée qui s'annonçait, et se dit qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour enseigner les différents sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. Pour ce soir, il avait été convenu qu'ils réviseraient les sorts appris ces dernières années. Harry n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait leur faire faire, mais il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement le temps d'y penser au cours de la journée.

Il se leva, pris les quelques affaires qui traînaient, puis sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt la porte refermée, celle-ci disparut. Harry avait vraiment faim, mais il choisit le chemin de la tour de Gryffondor plutôt que celui de la Grande Salle. Il était persuadé que Neville était déjà dans la douche, étant habituellement le premier debout. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir, il vit le lit de son ami, vide, comme prévu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'aller réveiller Ron. Après tout, il n'était pas si tôt, et se lever plus de bonne heure lui ferait un peu de bien. Au moins, il aurait le temps de s'arranger pour sa petite amie.

Il s'approcha de son lit, puis le secoua doucement, puis plus fort, voyant qu'il ne donnait pas signe de vie. Ron se releva précipitamment et regarda Harry avec un air affolé :

-« Quoi? Voldemort a attaqué? Il y a le feu? AU FEU!!!!!!!!!!!

-RON!!! »

Apparemment, il était à moitié réveillé. Il n'en fallu pas plus que les cris de Ron pour réveiller les deux autres marmottes habitant dans la chambre. Heureusement, Dean et Seamus n'eurent pas la même réaction que leur ami.

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que les quatre garçons descendent dans la salle commune. En même temps que ceux-ci empruntaient les escaliers, Hermione sortait de la chambre des filles. Elle était radieuse.

-« Bonjour les garçons! Bonjour Ron chéri! » Et elle l'embrassa, faisant monter le rouge aux joues de son petit ami. Et ils s'en allèrent ainsi, les trois autres garçcons en avant, suivis par Ron et Hermione, un peu plus à l'arrière, se tenant par la main et se disant des mots doux à l'oreille.

Arrivés à la Grande Salle, ils prirent place à la table des Gryffondors. Mais aussitôt arrivés que l'on entendit les cris des chouettes amenant avec le courrier. Comme à l'habitude, un hibou grand duc vint porter un exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ à Hermione. Elle posa une pièce dans la petite poche attachées aux pattes de l'animal, puis déroula son journal.

Mais dès qu'elle posa y les yeux, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'étonnement. Puis, elle porta une main à sa bouche.

-« Ça alors... »

Tous les Gryffondors aux alentours la regardèrent.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione?, demanda Harry, perplexe. Il craignait une attaque de Voldemort.

-...Ça alors!!!!

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE??? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille parcouraient la première page à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle passa le journal à Harry pour qu'il puisse le lire. Dès qu'il eut lu le titre de l'article en première page, il poussa un petit cri d'étonnement.

_**LUCIUS MALEFOY RECEVRA LE BAISER!!!**_

_Hier avait lieu le procès De Lucius Malefoy, connu comme étant le plus célèbre des partisans de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Nous avons appris de la bouche du Ministre de la Magie, Mr Cornélius Fudge, présent lors du procès, que le riche Mangemort avait été condamné à recevoir le terrible baiser. Je vous rappelle que cette punition est celle donnée par les Détraqueurs, gardiens de la Prison d'Azkaban._

_Mr Malefoy est accusé du meurtre de dizaines de sorciers, à la demande de son maître. Notons à son tableau de chasse la famille Chang, décimée il y a de cela quelques semaines. Je vous ferais remarquer aussi que le riche homme avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison avec l'aide d'amis Mangemorts. Cette évasion est la première de toute l'histoire du monde magique, depuis celle de Sirius Back, qui est toujours..._

Harry ne termina pas l'article. Il en était incapable. Voilà que le plus dangereux des Mangemorts était condamné. Et ce meurtrier était le père de son ennemi. Il risqua un regard vers Draco Malefoy. Il le chercha des yeux, puis trouva enfin les deux prunelles grises. Mais jamais elles n'avaient parues aussi vides. D'habitude, elles étaient remplies de mépris ou de colère, mais là, elles ne réflétaient. Harry et Malefoy se fixaient dans les yeux. L'expression du visage du Serpentard ne laissait paraître aucune émotion. Le jeune Gryffondor ne savait que faire devant un être aussi froid et inhumain. On aurait dit qu'il était mort. À cette pensée, il frisonna, et Malefoy détourna le regard. Ce dernier, voyant qu'il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui le regardaient, se leva précipitamment puis quitta la Grande Salle en courant.

Harry avait presque pitié de lui. Enfin. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur lui, voyant que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Aujourd'hui, il commençait la journée avec Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Puis ensuite, suivaient Métamorphose et double cours de Potions (aïe!). Il partit avec Ron chercher ses affaires au dortoir, puis se dirigea vers la classe de son cours préféré.

C'était étrange, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être leur nouveau professeur. Il n'avait pas regarder à la table des professeurs une seule fois depuis le début, bien trop perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas non plus pris la peine d'écouter les élèves discuter dans les corridors. Il essayait de deviner l'apparence, où du moins qui pourrait avoir le poste.

Il arriva bien vite dans la salle de classe. Lorsqu'il y pénétra et qu'il aperçut non pas un, mais deux enseignants, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un grand sourire.

-« Harry! Surprise!!!, s'exclama Remus Lupin, tout sourire, lorsqu'il vit son jeune ami entrer dans sa classe.

-Hé! Bien, vous nous aviez pas dit que vous seriez les nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Force du Mal!!!

-Oui, Dumbledore nous a proposé le poste. Moi, je serai son assistante, et je serai seule lors des jours de pleine lune. » finit Tonks, qui aujourd'hui portait les cheveux très longs jusque dans le bas du dos, et d'un beau blond doré.

La cloche sonna, annonçant le début du cours. Remus Lupin commença.

-« Bonjour à tous! Je suis ravi de vous revoir. Comme vous pouvez le constater, le professeur Dumbledore m'a à nouveau proposé le poste d'enseignant au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Mais je ne peux continuer avant de vous présenter ma nouvelle assistante, Mrs Nymphadora Tonks.

-Bonjour! Je connais déjà certains d'entre vous, mais je me ferai un réel plaisir d'apprendre à connaître tous les autres. J'ai accepté le poste, car je suis une amie de Dumbledore et de Mr Lupin. De plus, Mr le directeur voulait assurer une plus grande sécurité pour ses élèves. Alors, comme j'exerce le métier d'Auror, j'ai accepté. Je serai avec vous à chaque cours pour tenir compagnie à Remus, mais je serai seule lors des jours de pleine lune, car comme vous le savez, le professeur Lupin est un loup-garou... »

Le cours passa beaucoup trop vite selon Harry. Le fait de revoir deux de ses amis de l'Ordre lui faisait du bien. Malheureusement, le reste de la journée ne fut pas aussi agréable. Le cours de Métamorphose se présenta avec une McGonagall plus sévère que jamais – Peeves avait une fois de plus pris sa canne pour frapper les élèves qui osaient passer dans le couloir où il se cachait.

Puis arriva le double cours de Potions. Le professeur Rogue était plus exécrable que jamais. Probablement du au fait qu'un de ses amis était condamné. Mais au moins, Malefoy Junior ne s'était pas présenté.

Arriva enfin l'heure du souper. Le premier cours « d'enrichissement » en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal approchait rapidement. Harry avait hâte de voir qui allaient être ses nouveaux élèves, Dumbledore n'ayant pas voulu lui glisser mot à propos de qui il avait choisi.

Il mangea son repas en quatrième vitesse, puis se dépêcha d'aller se changer, se rendant compte qu'il portait les mêmes vêtements que la veille. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier menant à son dortoir, puis entra dans sa chambre. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il allait mettre. Ça lui prenait une tenue dans la quelle il pouvait facilement bougé, mais qui restait tout de même présentable pour le premier cours. Il opta pour une paire de jeans délavé et un peu moulant, ainsi qu'un t-shirt kaki, lui aussi un peu moulant et qui s'agençait à merveille avec ses beaux yeux. Il prit sa baguette ainsi que la carte du Maraudeur – au cas où – puis redescendit de la tour des Gryffondors.

Tous les élèves avaient été avertis de l'endroit et de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient se réunir. Harry savait seulement qu'il y aurait 17 personnes. En arrivant devant le mûr de la salle sur demande, il songea très fort à ce qu'il voulait, puis lorsque la porte apparut, il pénétra dans la pièce.

Elle était encore mieux que l'année précédente. Elle était plus grande et le plafond très haut. Un mur entier servait de bibliothèque. Il y avait une multitude de coussins parterre, et le sol était entièrement recouvert d'un tapis bleu avec des étoiles dorées qui ne cessaient de scintiller, dans le genre de ceux que l'on utilise chez les Moldus pour les cours de combat. Du côté opposé à la bibliothèque se trouvait une grande vitrine derrière laquelle se trouvait divers objets, aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

Alors qu'il contemplait la salle des yeux, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer un Ron béat et une Hermione complètement bouche bée à la vue de l'immense collection de livres. Puis arrivèrent les autres élèves. Ils étaient ponctuels, et bientôt, ils furent presque tous là. Il y avait Ron et Hermione, bien entendu, Neville, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Katie Bell, Parvati et Padma Patil, Lavande Brown, Colin Crivey et son petit frère, ainsi que Justin Finch-Fletcher. Tous des sorciers ayant un minimum de connaissances en magie.

Voyant que la dix-septième personne ne se pointait pas, Harry commença.

-« Bonjour à tous. Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter, probablement que vous me connaissez déjà, même si je ne voudrais pas que ce soit le cas. Voilà. Dumbledore vous a choisi pour faire partie d'une organisation secrète que nous avons créé l'année dernière. Par contre, notre groupe a, cette année, de nouveaux objectifs. Le processus de guerre est enclenché. D'ici la fin de l'année, vous serez devenu presque aussi bons que des Aurors grâce aux cours que je vous aurez donnés. Le directeur et moi-même avons élaboré un plan d'attaque contre Voldemort – vous devrez apprendre à prononcer son nom sans avoir peur – et toutes les idées nouvelles sont les bienvenues. Nous avons songé à quelque chose. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts sont très fiers de leur sang pur, et même trop. Tellement qu'ils ne font pas attention au monde extérieur – je veux parler ici du monde Moldu – qui développe des moyens de défense et de combat extrêmement efficaces. Nous étudierons cette année le maniement des armes et les techniques de combat Moldues en compagnie de maîtres de ces techniques, en plus de se perfectionner dans la magie usuelle et la magie noire. Je vous apprendrez des sorts que des experts m'auront appris auparavant. Sachez que vous ne pouvez plus reculez. En entrant dans cette pièce, vous avez acceptez de vous battre jusqu'au bout pour sauver le monde. J'espère vraiment que vous serez des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance. Toute personne qui parlera de l'Armée de Dumbledore à qui que soit n'étant pas dans le groupe se verra fortement punie. Des questions? »

Voyant que personne n'avait rien à dire, il enchaîna.

-« Bien. Nous allons faire une petite révision. Nous allons commencer par les sorts les plus simples. Placez vous en groupes de deux personnes. Sortez vos baguettes, et à mon signal, vous lancerez un sort. À trois : 1...2... »

Il fut interrompu par la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrait derrière lui. Il ne regarda pas qui c'était mais il vit que tous regardait avec étonnement la personne qui venait d'apparaître. Il se tourna, et aperçut l'objet de leur contemplations.

Là, sur le seuil de la porte, es tenait Draco Malefoy.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy?, questionna Harry, d'un ton dur et froid.

-Dumbledore. Il m'a envoyé ici.

-QUOI??? » Harry était interloqué, mais il n'était pas le seul. Ron et Hermione avait eux aussi parler en même temps que lui.

Malefoy s'approcha et lui tendit une lettre. Elle était de la main de Dumbledore lui-même.

_Harry,_

_Je n'ai pas voulu te parler de Draco, par peur que tu refuses le « porte » d'enseignant. Et bien, je te mets au courant. Mr Malefoy est un grand connaisseur de Magie Noire. Il doit sûrement en connaître presque autant que moi. Je lui ai demandé de donner les cours avec toi, ce qu'il a accepté sans hésitation. Mais avant qu'il t'assiste dans tes cours, je crois que vous aurez besoin d'une bonne discussion, car il sera impossible pour vous de travailler sans qu'il n'y ait de bons termes entre vous. Je le laisserai s'expliquer à toi, car je ne voudrais pas brouiller les ondes qui circulent déjà mal entre vous._

_Je compte sur toi, Harry._

_Dumbledore_

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Dumbledore lui demandait de s'allier avec Draco Malefoy, lui, le fils d'un Mangemort. Lui, le fils du meurtrier de Cho. Lui, Draco Malefoy, qu'il avait détesté depuis son premier jour à Poudlard. À cet instant, toute la haine pour le côté opposé revint, plus forte que jamais. Le père du garçon blond était présent lors de l'assassinat de Sirius, et il en avait sûrement ri. Il était terriblement en colère.

De son côté, Malefoy aussi était en colère. Ce Potter, c'était lui qui avait tout détruit. Il avait envoyé son père en prison, et à présent, il avait fait en sorte que lui-même se retrouve de son côté, du côté de la lumière.

Harry releva la tête. Il regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, lui transmettant le plus de colère possible en un simple regard. Dieu qu'il l'haïssait.

-« Très bien, articula Harry contre ses dents. Au compte de trois, vous jetterez le sort. 1...2...3!!! »

Toutes sortes de sortilèges surgirent à travers la pièce. Tous avaient bien réussis. Et ils recommencèrent, maintes et maintes fois, jusqu'à ce que l'heure et demie prévue pour le cours passa.

Harry et Draco n'avaient pas détachés les yeux. Ils se défiaient toujours du regard. Lorsque les dernières personnes furent parties, Harry parla enfin.

-« Alors, Malefoy... Il veut que l'on discute, alors on va discuter. » Tous les deux prirent position, comme pour es battre en duel. Ils comptèrent ensemble jusqu'à trois, puis lancèrent un sort à leur adversaire.

Des éclairs de couleurs différentes jaillissaient des deux baguettes. On aurait dit un gigantesque feu d'artifice. Un personne d'une assez grande force aurait facilement succomber si elle avait reçu tous les sorts un après l'autre tellement ils étaient forts.

Parfois, un des deux garçons tombait, puis se relevait automatiquement, lançant un sort plus puissant.

Dieu sait combien Harry était en colère. Il était tellement frustré que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Et c'en était de même pour Draco. À ce moment même, le taux de haine qu'ils éprouvaient l'un envers l'autre était à un niveau très critique.

Tellement que, à un moment donné, ils ne pouvaient plus s'empêcher de lancer des sorts. Ils en lançaient sans arrêt, ne cherchant même pas à viser correctement l'autre. C'était simplement pour se défouler.

Tout à coup, ils eurent la même idée. Dans un synchronisme parfait – on aurait une seule et même voix – ils lancèrent le même sort. « ACCIO BAGUETTE!!!».

Au lieu d'avoir l'effet désiré, les deux baguettes furent brutalement attirées l'une vers l'autre. Aucun des deux garçons ne voulant la lâcher, ils furent projetés vers l'avant, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvèrent en moins de deux à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Leurs baguettes étaient soudées ensemble, les larmes coulaient le long de leurs visages, leurs regards ne s'étaient pas quittés. Ils haletaient au même rythme. Ils étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient sentir la respiration de l'autre contre leur bouche.

Puis, dans un élan soudain, Malefoy se pencha vers Harry et l'embrassa avec fougue, et le brun y répondit. Tous deux lâchèrent leurs baguettes – qui se décollèrent instantanément – et le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de Harry, qui lui passa les siens autour de son cou. Ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour, au contraire. Ils communiquaient ainsi toute la haine, toute la colère, toute la tristesse qu'ils éprouvaient en ce moment. Harry en avait besoin, tout comme Draco. Ce dernier sentit une chose tentant de pénétrer dangereusement à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Il ne se fit pas prier, et bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlaient habilement, faisant ainsi lever leurs désirs respectifs. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un.

Réalisant soudain que c'était Malefoy, Harry le repoussa violemment. Comment avait-il pu! Il le regarda, plus troublé que jamais, puis ramassa sa baguette et s'enfuit en courant. Draco restait là, lui aussi perdu après avoir partagé tant de choses. Puis, dans un imperceptible murmure, tellement bas qu'on aurait cru que c'était du vent, il parla.

-« Oh, Harry... Pourquoi fuis-tu toujours?... »

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié!!! -

Je vais essayer de boucler le chapitre 7 aujourd'hui, mais je ne vous garantis rien! Si je ne peux pas, ce sera pour ce weekend!!!

Enfin. En espérant que je puisse le terminer à temps, mes chers petits lecteurs...


	7. Dites moi que je n'ai pas fait ça

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Bonjour à tous!!!

Je vous reviens après de longs mois d'absence. Désolée du retard, j'avais énormément de travaux!!! Je sais que je vous avais promis ce chapitre en peu de temps, mais j'ai eu quelques autres obligations. Ainsi donc, pour me faire pardonner, j'ai doter celui-ci (je l'annonce officiellement… roulement de tambours…) du tout premier lemon!!!!! Il n'est pas très long, mais d'autres ne tarderont pas.

J'espère sincérement que vous aimerez…

**Chapitre 7 : Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça…**

Ces quelques mots, bien qu'ils aient à peine été murmurés, résonnaient dans la pièce. Ou bien était-ce dans sa tête? La deuxième option semblait plus plausible, puisqu'une alarme retentit soudainement dans son crâne. Draco Malefoy, surpris par ses propres mots, sursauta violemment. Que c'était-il passé? _Tu as embrassé Potter_. Il avait embrassé Harry Potter.

-Probablement un des sorts que ce crétin de Potty m'a lancé! S'expliqua-t-il. Oui. Ça devait être ça, en plus de toutes les émotions qu'il avait ressenties ces derniers temps. D'abord, son père avait tué Cho Chang, la belle asiatique qu'il avait aimé l'an dernier. Ou plutôt qu'il aurait voulu dans son lit… Bref. Puis, son _père_ lui avait parlé de faire de lui un Mangemort très bientôt, et ça lui avait fait un peu peur. Non, pas peur. Un Malefoy n'a jamais peur. Plutôt un dégoût de la chose. Oui. Et pour couronner le tout, ce vieux débile de Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'intégrer son «armée» et de prendre des cours de défense avec Potter. Oui. C'était certainement cela. L'esprit un peu plus tranquille, il quitta la Salle sur Demande pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Harry arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Il donna le mot de passe et partit en courant jusqu'à la salle de bain de son dortoir. Arrivé là-haut, il referma la porte à clé et s'appuya contre le lavabo pour retrouver une respiration normale. C'est seulement à ce moment que son cerveau sembla vouloir recommencer à fonctionner._ Il avait embrassé quelqu'un._ Déjà là, c'était une chose extraordinaire, sa vie amoureuse étant un parfait fiasco. _Il avait embrassé un garçon._ Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question, à savoir s'il préférait les filles ou les garçons. Enfin. Il préféra la rejeter, il y repenserait plus tard. _Il avait embrassé Draco Malefoy._ Lui, Harry James Potter, avait embrassé son pire ennemi. A cette simple pensée, son cœur se retourna, et sans savoir comment il s'y était rendu, il se retrouva en train de vomir ses tripes dans la cuve de la toilette.

A moitié mort, appuyé contre le mur en face, il entendait des coups lointains. Il se réveilla un peu et distingua enfin les voix de ceux qui venaient le déranger dans sa torpeur.

-Harry?!? Hary, est-ce que ça va? S'inquiétait Hermione, de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Harry? Réponds, merde! Qu'est-ce que cette fouine t'a encore fait? Harry!

Harry se redressa avec peine. Il tira la chasse d'eau, puis se rinça la bouche, ayant encore le goût de la bile (NdA : et de Draco!!!!! lol) dans la bouche. Il daigna enfin à ouvrir la porte.

-Je vais bien. Je suis juste un peu… nauséeux. Affirma Harry. Voyant que Hermione ne se contenterait pas de cette simple réponse, il rétorqua : «Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser, j'adorerais aller dormir.»

Sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il embarqua dans son lit en refermant soigneusement les rideaux. Après un vague _Silencio_, il ferma les yeux. Ouf, quelle journée! Il était épuisé. Et dire que le lendemain avaient lieu les essais de Quidditch. Au moins, ça lui changerait les idées.

Harry se réveilla tôt. Un peu trop tôt à son goût. Il aurait bien dormi encore un peu. Le temps de quelques heures, de quelques jours, de quelques mois. Peut-être le temps d'une vie. Mais il ne pouvait pas. On lui avait collé cette saloperie avant même qu'il ne soit né. Son destin était tel : soit il devait tuer, ou être tuer. Tu parles d'un avenir. Il se retrouve automatiquement assassin ou victime. Vous avez le choix! Parfois, alors qu'il reste des heures entières à rêvasser du haut de la tour d'astronomie la nuit, il essaie d'imaginer qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il n'a pas une voie toute tracée. Qu'il est quelqu'un d'autre, tout simplement. Mais à quoi bon! Il ne peut pas avoir de rêves, parce qu'il y a la Prophétie. Une arme. Il n'est qu'une arme.

Harry se leva quand même pour profiter de la chaleur de la douche avant tout le monde. Il referma la porte d'un sortilège. Il était conscient que personne n'entrerait, mais il préférait le faire. Il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise ainsi.

Il releva la tête. Il se trouvait à présent face à son reflet. Seul avec lui-même. Et pourtant, il ne se reconnaissait plus. Sa peau avait perdu son beau hâle, lui donnant un teint blafard. Ses cheveux semblaient plus indomptables que jamais, ses lèvres étaient gercées, n'ayant plus leur agréable teinte rosée. Et ses yeux… ses yeux s'étaient éteints. Il était devenu étranger à lui-même. S'il ne se haïssait pas autant, il aurait presque eu pitié de cet inconnu qui le regardait au travers de la glace.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, qu'il réglait toujours très chaude. L'effet fut instantané, l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps relaxait tous ses muscles. En se savonnant, il observa attentivement son corps. Il était tellement maigre! On pouvait voir à travers sa peau presque transparente ses côtes d'une manière un peu répugnante. On voyait encore quelques vestiges de muscles, mais évidemment, ce n'était pas assez. Il repensa à Voldemort. Il devait le battre. Il voulait avoir une vie. Et le seul moyen était de mettre un terme au règne de ce psychopathe. Il décida donc de se prendre en main. Il devait faire plus attention, pour pouvoir mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

A commencer par s'accepter lui-même.

Harry ressortit vingt minutes plus tard. Il enfila se tenue de Quidditch, ayant pris la décision de s'entraîner un peu avant les essais, et ce malgré l'heure matinale (il était à peine 7 heures). Il prit son balai et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Le soleil était présent en cette magnifique journée d'octobre. La Forêt Interdite s'était parée de ses plus belles couleurs, flirtant avec la délicieuse brise qui soufflait de temps à autres. L'hiver promettait de ne pas être trop froid, en raison de l'été indien qui subsistait toujours. Harry enfourcha son balai et s'éleva dans les airs. Le vent tiède de l'automne fouettait tendrement son visage fin, tandis qu'il atteignait bientôt les nuages. L'air frais du matin lui faisait un bien fou. Il avait les idées plus claires à ce moment-là. Harry faisait le tour du stade de Quidditch à une vitesse fulgurante. Tellement que la seule chose mque l'on voyait de lui était une traînée rouge. Il était dans un tel état de plénitude! Soudain, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu, surgit LA question…

Était-il gay?

C'était fort probable , mais jamais il ne se l'était demandé. Il essaya de se rappeler quand il avait pu apprécier un garçons pour plus que son amitié…

C'était arrivé il y a trois ans, alors qu'il était en troisième année… il était dans les vestiaires des garçons, et il avait vu Dubois, son ancien entraîneur de Quidditch, nu, sous la douche… Il était sorti de l'atmosphère soudain brûlante de l'endroit… et il se rappelait avoir eu une érection… Il y avait eu aussi Cedric Diggory, enquatrième année… il l'avait vu torse nu… Son expérience avec Cho l'année dernière ne pouvait confirmer qu'une seule chose.

Il n'aimait pas les filles. Il était gay.

-Et un problème de réglé, songea-t-il.

Il fit un atterrissage spectaculaire, et dès qu'il eut mis le pied à terre, il s'allongea et commença à faire des pompes. Dieu qu'il aimait la sensation que lui procuraient ses muscles en train de forcer. Il soupira de contentement.

Et maintenant, devait-il en parler à ses amis? Hermione comprendrait, elle. Mais pas Ron. Pas tout de suite. Il serait fâché contre lui. C'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il irait parles à Hermione demain. Mais seulement du fait qu'il soit gay. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à révéler à quiconque ce qui s'était passé dans la Salle sur Demande hier soir. Avec Malefoy… Avec la bouche douce et gourmande de Malefoy… La langue rose et taquine de Malefoy.. Les mains expertes et baladeuses à la peau diaphane de Malefoy…

Harry se releva aussitôt. Il avait grandement besoin d'une douche non seulement froide, mais glacée. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que dès que les garçons avaient des pensées… disons plus chaudes qu'à l'ordinaire, une certaine partie de leur anatomie se redressait fièrement pour montrer fièrement à tout le monde à quoi ils pensaient?

Harry pris son balai et s'envola aussitôt vers les vestiaires. Malheureusement pour lui (NdA : mais heureusement pour nous!!! Vous verrez… ; )), il avait oublié qu'il devait _enfourcher_ son balai. Il avait très chaud. _Trop_ chaud. Il fila à puissance maximale, car c'était trop à présent, il n'en pouvait plus. Il descendit en toute hâte de son balai et sprinta jusqu'aux vestiaires. Après avoir jeté un puissant sort de verrouillage, il enleva sa cape et ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Mais lorsqu'il arriva au boxer, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir après avoir frôler accidentellement la «zone interdite». Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il était seul, la porte était verrouillée, il ne pourrait être vu…

Il ouvrit l'entrée d'eau chaude, et pénétra sous l'eau. Les minuscules gouttelettes d'eau fouettaient délicieusement sa peau en une caresse langoureuse qui excitait encore plus son désir. Il ferma les yeux et imagina que Malefoy était derrière lui et lui enroulait ses bras autour de la taille. Harry laissa échapper un gémissement à cette pensée, puis poursuivit sa «vision», tout en prenant son sexe douloureux de sa main droite. Le blond mordait et embrassait la peau de son cou avec une infinie douceur, tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait la peau douce, se baladait entre les tétons durcis par le plaisir de se faire titiller de la sorte, et le bas du ventre qu'elle frôlait à peine. Sa main libre avait entrepris de longs vas et viens sur la verge tendue du brun. Harry exécutait le même mouvement que sa Némésis dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de marmonner des mots doux à son amour. Bientôt le sol vacilla sous ses pieds et une vague encore plus forte de plaisir l'envahit, le faisant ainsi se libérer contre le carrelage en hurlant une dernière fois le nom de son amant imaginaire.

-Tu es pathétique, Harry. Le sais-tu?, se moqua-t-il de lui-même. Il finit de se laver, s'habilla et ressortit juste à temps pour commencer l'entraînement avec les candidats.

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je sais que le lemon n'est pas très long, mais vous en aurez d'autres plus tard. En attendant, je continue à écrire ma fic, et je vous promets de vous envoyer un autre chapitre très bientôt!!! Enfin, si j'ai des reviews, je viens de comprendre comment ça marche… (c'est pas de ma faute si mon cerveau s'est fait peroxyder par la teinture que je viens de me faire faire!!!!! Lol).

Marie Potter –xox-


	8. Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé ...

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Ruines : **Ouais, j'avoue que c'est un peu décevant. Mais je te promets que le prochain sera complet… mais il va falloir que tu attendes!!! Désolée… Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic! Merci!

**serpentis-draco : **Merci! C'est sympa! Draco et Harry vont se rapprocher peu à peu, mais pas d'un coup, ce ne serait pas réaliste… lol Mais il y a déjà une évolution, la preuve : il ne se sont pas battus dans le bureau de Dumby!!!

**onarluca : **Merci! Ça fait vraiment plaisir!

**ange de un cisme : **Encore une fois, il faut être patient! Lol Merci pour les encouragements! C'est gentil!!!

Bonjour tout le monde!

Alors voilà, le chapitre 8! Vous voyez, je ne vous ai pas fait trop attendre!!! Mais pour un lemon complet, désolée, mais il va falloir attendre encore un peu (je ne vise personne…;)) Mais bon, je crois que je peux dire que la partie «introduction» est terminée, alors, j'annonce que l'histoire est officiellement commencée!!!! (yétait pas trop tôt! lol). Bon, j'arrête le bavardage inutile, et passons aux choses sérieuses!

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 8 : Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé (partie 1)**

Draco le suivit des yeux, appuyant son regard à présent brûlant sur la nuque délicieusement bronzée du Gryffondor. En plus du désir, il s'était allumée une lueur de détermination. Il avait en sa possession une information qu'il pourrait utiliser contre lui.

-Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, Potter, murmura le Serpentard blond pour lui-même.

Ignorant son érection douloureuse, il sortit.

Harry arriva juste à temps au terrain, ses coéquipiers sortant au même instant du château. Ils avaient environ une demi-heure pour s'échauffer avant que les candidats n'arrivent. Il y avait à présent deux postes de poursuiveurs à combler. Enfin, un seul, puisqu'il estimait Ginny assez douée pour intégrer l'équipe.

Au moins c'était suffisant pour avoir les idées fraîches…

Et non pas brûlantes concernant un certain Serpentard…

Les essais de Quidditch avaient durés toute l'avant-midi. Jamais ils n'avaient été autant à s'y présenter, onze pour être exact. Harry avait consulté l'équipe, et ils s'entendaient sur ceux qu'ils trouvaient les meilleurs. Leurs choix s'étaient donc arrêtés sur Ginny Weasley et Dean Thomas.

Hermione les avait attendus dans la Salle Commune avant d'aller dîner. Tous les trois affamés, ils se rendirent rapidement à la Grande Salle tout en vantant les exploits de la petite rouquine lors des essais.

-Tu aurais dû la voir, Hermione! s'exclama Harry.

-Oui, elle assure, vraiment. Oh! Et t'as manqué quand elle a réussi la feinte de Wronski! Et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il fut interrompu par une voix traînante que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien…

-Alors, Potter, un autre Weasel? C'est lamentable, vraiment… Mais on ne peut pas t'en vouloir, tu préfères avoir tes… amis avec toi pour t'_amuser_ un peu. Je comprends ça, _jouer_ tout seul, c'est vraiment _pathétique_!!!

Était-ce une impression, ou bien Malefoy se moquait de lui de lorsqu'il était dans les vestiaires? Pourtant, il n'y avait personne, il en était certain. Quoique, avec une cape d'invisibilité, ou caché dans un coin sombre…

-La ferme, Malefoy, grinça Harry entre ses dents.

-Et pourquoi ça, Potter? Je peux chanter, je peux parler, je peux _gémir_, je peux même _hurler_ si je le veux. Ce n'est pas un petit balaf-…

C'en était trop. Harry n'avait pu se contrôler. Il empoigna Malefoy par le cou et le plaqua contre le mur avec une force dont il ne se croyait pas capable. Sa victime avait de la difficulté à respirer, prenant une jolie teinte violacée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, hein! Potter? articula Malefoy d'une voix étouffée.

La mer rencontra la tempête. Mais ce n'était pas comme d'habitude. Jamais leurs regards n'avaient échangé autant de haine. Quelques secondes leur parurent pour des heures. Enfin, une voix peu assurée brisa le contact.

-Laisse, Harry. Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, s'inquiéta Hermione.

Après quelques autres secondes interminables, Harry daigna enfin à laisser le Serpentard respirer. Très en colère, il entra dans la Grande Salle à la suite de ses amis. Avant que la porte ne se referme, il entendit quand même son pire ennemi murmurer :

-Je t'aurai, Potter…

Harry prit place à côté d'Hermione en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son début d'érection, sans se douter que l'objet de sa colère avait le même problème à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle.

Il venait à peine de poser ses fesses délicieusement musclées sur le banc que le professeur MacGonagal arrivait derrière lui.

-Mr. Potter, le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous voir dans son bureau. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

-Génial, pensa Harru, je vais encore devoir me coltiner cet imbécile.

Ruminant sans cesse de sombres pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était déjà devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Esquimau citron, fit MacGonagal de son habituelle voix froide et autoritaire.

Restant le plus loin possible des êtres détestés – Rogue et Malefoy -, Harry monta dans le bureau du directeur avec une certaine appréhension. L'ascenseur ne s'était pas encore arrêté que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur le vieil homme et son accueil, comme toujours, chaleureux.

-Bonjour Harry, Draco, fit-il en leur désignant les deux chaises installées devant son bureau. Minerva, Severus, votre tâche se termine ici.

-Mais Monsieur, n'est-il pas plus prudent que je reste, au cas où Mr. Potter vous importunerait?, s'inquiéta Rogue, après avoir lancé un regard _Made in Rogue_, c'est-à-dire meurtrier.

Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Severus. Je vous remercie., salua poliment Dumbledore, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus.

Les deux professeurs sortirent, laissant le grand Albus Dumbledore avec ses faiblesses. Ce dernier s'assit en face de ses deux élèves les plus populaires. Il leur désigna un plateau de sandwiches qu'il venait de faire apparaître, puis se mit à les contempler.

Harry et Draco avaient laissé le troisième siège entre eux. Si l'on avait la possibilité de tuer d'un seul regard, il y aurait depuis longtemps deux cadavres qui joncheraient le sol.

Draco finit son sandwich en ignorant son ennemi et son érection (il trouverait quelque chose pour s'empêcher de réagir à la présence ô combien excitante de Potter plus tard). Il leva les yeux vers son aîné.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, professeur Dumbledore?, fit-il de son air le plus innocent.

Le vieil homme ôta ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux tel un bébé, et les remit. De son air las et fatigué, il débuta son récit.

-J'étais justement en train de réfléchir à comment j'allais vous annoncer la nouvelle, Mr. Malefoy…

-Appelez-moi Draco. Laissez le Mr. Malefoy pour mon… géniteur, s'il vous plaît, fit-il, son fameux rictus de mépris peint sur son visage à la mention de son père.

-Très bien, Draco. Et Harry, je suis désolé de te confirmer tes craintes.

-Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré, pardon, Malefoy fait encore ici, si ça concerne la Prophétie?, s'énerva Harry.

-Oui, je sais, c'est étrange, c'est même très étrange. Je vous avoue que j'ai eu de la difficulté à comprendre au début, mais aujourd'hui, cela me paraît clair comme de l'eau de roche. J'apprécierais que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'à la fin et que vous ne m'interrompiez pas. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête par l'affirmative.

-Bien, répondit simplement Dumbledore.

Ce dernier prit une grande inspiration, puis se leva et approcha de sa grande armoire, pour l'ouvrir et en sortir une grande bassine en pierre grise. Il posa la précieuse pensine sur son bureau, les remous du liquide argenté se reflétant dans ses lunettes en forme de demi-lunes.

-Commençons par le début. Il y a de cela maintenant 19 ans, je me trouvais dans un petit pub en compagnie d'une candidate au poste d'enseignante en Divination. Les temps étaient durs à cette époque. Voldemort nous donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre, et l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation secrète pour défaire les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, prenait tout mon temps. J'étais donc exténué, je ne croyais pas en la science de la Divination, et je ne croyais pas non plus que Mrs. Trelawney, pourtant la petite-fille d'une grande voyante, n'aie le moindre talent de clairvoyance. Je m'apprêtais à prendre congé d'elle lorsqu'elle devint soudain très étrange.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, le vieil homme frôla du bout de sa baguette l'étendue grise à présent immobile

Tel un volute de fumée, des formes d'abord indistinctes s'élevèrent d'abord au-dessus de la Pensine pour devenir peu à peu plus claires. Le professeur Trelawney, avec une vingtaine d'année en moins, était entrée en transe et prononçait les mots de la fameuse Prophétie :

_«Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...»_

Peu à peu, le souvenir se dissipa, laissant dans le silence pesant un Harry au regard vide et un Draco un peu effrayé mais tout de même impressionné.

-C'était donc ça… Hé ben, j'ai bien fait d'aller du bon côté…

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Draco?, s'intéressa Dumbledore.

-Bien, j'aurais fait de la prison pour avoir porter la marque. Et puis, personnellement, je ne crois pas que Voldemort n'aie la moindre chance. j'aurais fait de la prison pour avoir porter la marque.

-Et pourquoi donc?, demanda Harry, surpris.

-D'abord, parce qu'il est trop sûr de lui, ça le rend aveugle, et c'est une grande faiblesse. Ensuite, si on considère le nombre de fois où Potter l'a défié et qu'il gagne en puissance d'année en année, il est foutu.

-J'espérais que tu dirais cela, Draco.

-Mais, professeur Dumbledore, nous ne savons toujours pas ce que Malefoy a avoir dans tout cela, s'exclama Harry, recommençant à perdre patience.

-Du calme, Harry, du calme. J'y arrive. Bien, vous en savez maintenant autant. Cependant, il y a quelques nouvelles informations qui se rajoutent.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, prit la Pensine et alla la changer pour une autre, identique, qu'il installa à la même place.

-Cette Pensine n'est pas à moi, mais bien au professeur Rogue. Ce dernier me l'a confiée avec un de ses souvenirs. La raison de tout cela est que le professeur Trelawney a eu une autre de ses visions, et ce, devant notre cher Severus. Je dois dire que cette nouvelle Prophétie, car c'en est bien une, me rend quelque peu perplexe, et que je ne la comprends pas encore tout à fait. J'aurais voulu attendre avant de vous en informer pour pouvoir mieux vous l'expliquer en temps voulu. Mais, j'ai pensé que, puisqu'elle a été créée après votre naissance, vous auriez peut-être quelques informations supplémentaires. Mais avant tout, vous devez être au courant de tout. Voyez plutôt.

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe pendant que Dumbledore agitait sa baguette pour la deuxième fois.

Le visage du professeur Trelawney apparut. Elle avait les traits creusés et de gros cernes noirs sous les yeux. La seule chose qui donnait un peu de vie dans son visage épuisé était la lueur de démence qui habitait son regard. Et tout en regardant droit devant elle, hantée par une deuxième prophétie, elle répétait ces quelques mots :

_«Le Seigneur des Ténèbres triomphera par la force du sang qui lui a été donné. Seul le Prince au Sang Mêlé a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore. Seule l'union du Prince et de l'Enfant Lumière peut éliminer le Lord Noir. Le procesus d'union a déjà commencé. Il faut empêcher le Seigneur des Ténèbres de la détruire. Seule l'union du Prince au Sang Mêlé et de l'Enfant Lumière peut éliminer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le processus d'union a déjà commencé…»_

Après un dernier soupir, le visage qui était suspendu dans les airs disparut. Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, devant l'air grave de Dumbledore et le visage livide de Malefoy, tout s'éclaira.

-Professeur, qui est le Prince au Sang Mêlé?, demanda Harry sérieusement. Mais ce fut Malefoy qui lui répondit.

-Juste avant sa mort, Merlin aurait prédit une guerre. Le même genre de prédiction que Nostradamus. Il disait qu'un jour arriverait un homme avec des pouvoirs assez grand pour mettre un terme aux hostilités. Et la seule manière serait de s'allier à un des côtés.

Draco ferma les yeux, ceux-ci commençant à se remplir de larmes. Puis d'une voix tremblante, il essaya de se raccrocher à son espoir :

-Mais professeur Dumbledore, dites-moi que c'est impossible…

-Je suis désolé, Draco, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit en train de se produire.

Le vieil homme se pencha en une simple révérence, et d'une voix triste murmura :

-Votre Altesse…

Sidéré, l'Enfant Lumière regarda une larme couler le long de la joue pâle et douce de ce qui était désormais son allié ou son assassin…

Le Prince au Sang Mêlé…

Voilà! C'est tout! J'espère que vous avez aimé… La suite est pour bientôt, je vous le promets. Mai pour ce qui est du lemon, il faudra encore patienté!!! Allons, il n'y a pas que ça dans la vie!!! Lol J'attends vos reviews avec impatience…

Marie Potter –xox-


	9. Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé ...

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Salut à tous!

Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise! J'ai eu des reviews seulement quelques minutes après avoir posté le chapitre 8! Ça fait vraiment plaisir. Ce qui fait que j'ai décidé de posté le chapitre 9 tout de suite, pour vous faire plaisir! Dans celui-ci, vous serez heureux d'apprendre qu'il y aura un rapprochement entre Harry et Draco. Encore une fois, on ne peut pas espérer trop, puisqu'ils se haïssent toujours (enfin, non, ils ne se haïssent pas, mais ça, ils ne s'en sont pas rendus compte…), alors, pour ceux qui attendent le lemon avec impatience, je vous laisse dans l'attente… désolée… On en aprend aussi un plus (évidemment!) sur la Prophétie.

Je remercie grandement onarluca, vert emeraude, serpentis-draco, moony the chupz et Hannange, pour vos reviews. Je suis profondément touchée!

Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez!

Marie Potter –xox-

**Chapitre 8 : Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé (partie 2)**

-Maintenant, Draco, il y a quelques petites choses que j'aimerais savoir à ton propos, demanda Dumbledore de sa voix la plus douce, tout en lui tendant un mouchoir. Draco accepta d'un signe de tête.

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos du Prince au Sang Mêlé. Je crois que Harry a le droit de savoir.

-…Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, Merlin avait prédi la venue du Prince au Sang Mêlé. Il l'avait appelé ainsi en l'honneur de son puissant charisme, sachant qu'il serait admiré ou craint par plusieurs gens, mais aussi à cause de ses grands pouvoirs et son rôle de «Sauveur». Sauveur d'un côté comme de l'autre. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est le «sang mêlé», alors que le mien est pur… Savez-vous quelque chose, professeur?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Les familles Malefoy et Black sont connues pour être les plus «pures» de par leur sang. Par conte, d'après mes recherches… le tien ne l'est pas.

-Mais c'est impossible! Ce sont mes vrais parents, je suis leur portrait craché! s'indigna Draco en regardant le vieil homme sortir un épais dossier de son tiroir. À son nom.

-Oui, ce sont tes parents biologiques. Mais jamais ils ne t'auraient dit que tu n'es pas un «sang pur». Ils sont beaucoup trop fiers de leurs noms. Selon ce que j'ai découvert, tes pouvoirs ne sont pas naturels. Bien avant ta naissance, lorsque nous avons retrouvé les écrits de Merlin, cette histoire de Prince devint très populaire. Les gens, effrayés par Voldemort, espéraient secrètement que viendrat un Sauveur pour mettre fin aux hostilités. Comme les premiers Chrétiens attendant la venue du Christ. Et puis, arriva la fameuse Prophétie, la première. Je ne t'ai pas dit qu'il y avait, dans le pub, qui l'avait écoutée. Heureusement, par contre, que le Mangemort qui était là ne l'eu pas toute entendue. Il était bien trop pressé d'aller raconter tout ça à son maître. Et c'est homme, Draco, c'était ton père.

Le moment entre cette époque et ta naissance est flou. Je ne peux donc qu'établr une hypothèse. Draco, avant tout, tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas entièrement humain.

-Bien sur que je suis humain! C'est quoi, cete putain d'hypothèse, paniqua Draco.

-S'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins terminer avant de t'énerver, dit calmement Dumbledore d'un air las.

-Hey, ça va aller, tu verras, ce n'est pas si terrible, énonça Harry d'une voix douce. Étrangement, cela sembla l'apaiser et il fut bientôt de nouveau concentré sur les vieil home, sous l'œil attendri de ce dernier.

-Bien. Je crois que l'arrivée imminente de Harry effraya quelque peu Voldemort. Peut-être, pour je ne sais quelles raisons, avait-il peur d'échouer contre lui. Pour être certain de gagner, peut-être espérait-il que cette guerre serait LA guerre prédite par Merlin, et qu'il aurait besoin de l'aide du Prince. Enfin… la tienne. J'ai ici des dosiers médicaux te concernant. Et partout, il est indiqué que… tu es…

-…un demi-dieu…, acheva Harry dans un soufle. Aucun des deux, Dumbledore et Draco, n'avait remarqué qu'il avait pris les dossiers et les lisait.

-Un quoi, demanda Draco d'une voix blanche.

-Un demi-dieu, Draco. Sais-tu comment on «fabrique» les dieux?

-Non…

-Il s'agit d'un rituel très complexe. Il s'agit d'exécuter des tâches dans un ordre précis, l'étape finale étant celle de l'acte de reproduction lui-même. Mais les dieux sont des êtres dangereux, à un point tel qu'on ne peut même pas imaginer, car dépourvus de toute humanité. Le suel moyen de t'avoir de son côté était de te laisser à moitié humain. C'était impossible à réaliser, et pourtant tes parents ont réussi. Ton père devait se… retirer de ta mère juste avant qu'il ne vienne. Ce fut toute une réussite. Et avec un timing parfait : je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais vous avez vu le jour la même date, à la même heure, à la minute près…

Les deux garçons n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. C'était tout simplement incroyable. Draco décida de briser le silence pesant.

-Et un… demi-dieu, ça a quoi comme pouvoirs?

-Voilà qui devient intéressant. Draco, tu n'es pas un demi-dieu ordinaire. Tu as été créé dans un seul but : permettre à la Lumière ou aux Ténèbres. Nul ne sait l'étendue de tes pouvoirs, et cela parce que tu ne les as pas encore eus. N'oublie pas que l'on ne naît pas bon ou méchant : on le devient. La seule manière d.obtenir tes pouvoirs et de réaliser la Prophétie, eh bien… il faut que soit Harry, soit Voldemort veule bien te les donner.

-Oui, mais comment, s,Inquiéta Draco.

-Tu devras un jour ou l'autre choisir ton camp. Sinon c'est ta vie que tu mettras en danger. Ta fonction est d'aider un des deux camps. Puisqye tu n'as pas encore atteint ta plein maturité, tu as encore le temps. Le processus est long et pénible. Tu obtiens tes pouvoirs des Dieux, qui eux passeront par Harry ou Voldemort, mais seulement s'ils te jugent assez forts, assez dignes d'eux. Sinon, tu auras échoué, et tu seras tué sur le coup.

-Et vous croyez que je suis assez digne et fort…, fit Draco, le teint à présent livide.

-Pour le moment, je n'en suis pas certain. Et c'est la même chose pour toi, Harry. Le rituel te prendra énormément d'énergie magique pour survivre, si toutefois Draco choisit de t'aider, répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave.

-Mais, professeur, qu'allons-nous… commença Harry.

-En temps du rituel, vous serez prêts. Harry, j'avais prévu te faire suivre des cours privés de perfectionnement. Tu te rapelles?

-Oui…

-Ces cours sont très exigeants, car ils sont donnés par des mages très puissants. Vous apprendrez toutes sortes de magies et de moyens de combat sans baguette. Vous aurez aussi les mêmes matières qu'à Poudlard, mais en accéléré. Ce qui signifie qu'en peu de temps vous en serez autant, sinon davantage que vos professeurs.

-Quand allons-nous commencer, professeur, s'excita Harry, heureux à l'idée d'être meilleur en potion que Rogue.

-Le temps joue contre nous, alors je vous veux prêts cette nuit. Je vous attendrai dans le Hall vers minuit. Je vous donnerai mes dernières instructions avant votre départ. Je vous demanderais de ne rien révéler à personne. Si vous n'avez plus de questions, vous pouvez partir.

Draco se leva rapidement, et sans un mot, quitta la bureau de Dumbledore en claquant la porte. Le viel homme prit un air triste et posa ses yeux qui avaient tant vu sur Harry.

-Peu m'importe s'il choisit ou non de vivre, j'espère seulement qu'il n'ira pas du côté de Voldemort.

Harry hésita un peu, puis finalement posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Professeur, la Prophétie dit qu'il faut que je m'unisse à Malefoy pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais… de quelle manière?

-Désolé, Harry, mais je l'ignore. S'il choisit de s'unir à toi, je ne sais pas si vous devrez unir vos âmes ou vos magies. Je sais que ce sera la plus grande force de Draco, et vous aurez à la trouver à deux.

-Croyez-vous que j'ai une chance contre Voldemort, demanda sérieusement le jeune garçon. Le vieil homme sourit, une lueur d'espoir étincela dans ses yeux bleus.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Draco a renoncé à devenir Mangemort, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Son âme est aussi pure que la tienne. Et je dois aussi ajouter que les Prophéties ne mentent jamais. Ce qui signifie qu'il a déjà commencé, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à s'unir à toi, et qu'il faudra empêcher Voldemort de s'emparer de lui. Oh, déjà midi, ajouta Dumbledore en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre de poche. Le temps file, nous devrions descendre déjeuner. De tout manière, j'ai une annonce. Je crois qu'un après-midi de congé pour tous les élèves sera suffisant pour que tu fasses tes bagages ainsi que tes adieux à Mrs. Granger et Mr. Weasley…

Ils descendirent à la Grande Salle en silence, Harry songeant à comment il allait pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses meilleurs amis. Au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, le vieil homme l'arrêta.

-Harry, ne leur dit rien de plus que le nécessaire.

-Oui, professeur.

Et sur ce, il entra dans la pièce pour s'instaler en face de Ron et d'Hermione. Il n'était pas assis que déjà sa meilleure amie le réprimandait à propos du fait qu'ils ne savaient pas où il était passé. Mais elle fut interrompue par le directeur qui réclamait le silence.

-Je voulais seulement vous annoncer que vous avez tous congé cet après-midi. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez.

La nouvelle fut accueillie par une série d'applaudissements. Dumbledore s'assit en lançant un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Harry. Ce dernier se tourna vers ses amis.

-J'ai passé l'avant-midi dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Alors, du nouveau, s'intéressa Ron.

C'est justement la raison de l'après-midi de congé…

-Oh… s'étonna Hermione.

-Oui, j'ai à vous parler. Mais nous irons à l'extérieur, loin de tout le monde.

Les deux acquiescèrent, avides de savoir, devant un Harry quelque peu anxieux, les yeux sans cesse posés sur la place habituelle, vide de Draco Malefoy.

En quelques heures, le temps s'était couvert. Il faisait gris au-dehors, le vent soufflant tristement les feuilles mortes qui avaient gardé hypocritement leurs belles couleurs.

-Comme n'importe quel humain, pensa Harry. Lle errent seules, sans vie, faisant croire à tout le monde qu'elles sont heureuses.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au gros rocher près du lac. Le même vent envoyait des gouttelettes d'un froid mordant sur leurs visages faussement joyeux. Hermione prit les devants, voyant que personne n'osait parler, sentant que l'heure était grave.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Harry se leva et s'avança jusqu'où ses pieds ne pouvaient toucher l'eau. Il regarda au loin, essayant de retirer chaque petites parcelles de courage dans ce beau paysage triste.

-Je dois partir.

-Quoi? Mais tu vas où, s'indigna Ron.

-Je n'en sais rien. Je dois aller suivre des cours de perfectionnement, répondit Harry d'un ton morne.

-Alors, on vient avec toi, ajouta Ron d'un air déterminé. Mais Harry ne répondit rien, le vent ébouriffant toujours plus ses cheveux déjà décoiffés, le regard perdu dans le lointain à la recherche d'un quelconque espoir.

-Harry, ça ne va pas? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse…, risqua doucement Hermione. Harry ne se détourna pas, l'écho de sa voix se perdant dans les airs.

-Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point j'aimerais pouvoir tout vous révéler et vous emmener avec moi pour pouvoir supporter… ça… Mais je ne peux pas.

-Harry… Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien du tout…. Dis-nous.. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas t'accompagner, continua la jeune fille, maintenant à ses côtés.

-Parce que je n'y vais pas seul, et que ce n'est pas seulement pour la Prophétie.

-Et qui a la chance de venir avec toi, demanda Ron, arrivant à son tour à la hauteur de son ami.

Une bourrasque plus forte souffla sur eux, tandis que le ciel couvert laissait échapper son eau à grosses gouttes. Chez Ron et Hermione régnait l'inquiétude tandis que Harry n'était que tempête. Jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait aussi dur. Ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Et c'était surtout cela qui le déchirait : ne rien pouvoir leur dire. Il ferma les yeux, recevant la pluie tombant de plus en plus drue comme un coup de fouet, puis murmura le nom de son allié

-Malefoy…

-QUOI, s'exclama Ron en serrant les poings. Mais pourquoi _lui_?

Les yeux toujours fermés, blessés par le fait que, en effet, son meilleur ami ne comprenait jamais rien, répondit d'un ton las et fatigué.

-Si tu crois que j'en ai envie… Mais je suis obligé de lui faire confiance, et vous aussi. Un jour, peut-être, vous comprendrez, mais pour le moment j'ai… je n'ai pas le droit… À mon retour, je vous dirai tout…

-Je comprends, dit Hermione en mettant sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir.

Ron hésita, puis finalement prit son meileur ami par les épaules.

-Hé… tu pars combien de temps?

-Je ne sais pas. Quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois… Je reviendrai.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, puis à leur tour rejoinrent leur meilleur ami dans le paysage, le ciel tombant sur leurs épaules fragiles d'enfants, ne faisant qu'un avec la tempête.

Harry avait terminé ses bagages durant l'après-midi et avait déjà fini de manger. Il avait laissé ses amis, leur expliquant qu'il souhaitaitfaire ses adieux au château, au cas où il partirait pour des mois. Mais les deux amoureux savaient qu'il voulait simplement être seul.

Il était maintenant passé vingt-deux heures, le couvre-feu étant déjà passé. Le Gryffondor prenait le chemin de la tour d'Astronomie, ne voulant pas retourner voir ses amis. Il poussa la lourde porte. Lorsqu'il entra, il fut surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir décidé d'y monter pour prendre l'air.

Draco Malefoy, les cheveux complètement indisciplinés par le vent, avait pris place sur le muret de pierre, les jambes pendant dans le vide. La fumée de sa cigarette sortait tranquillement par bouffée de ses lèvres rougies par le froid. Harry s'approcha de cette figure nostalgique de son ancien ennemi.

Sans le regarder, Draco sortit une autre cigarette, la prota à ses lèvres, l'alluma et la tendit au brun. Ce dernier en prit une bouffée, la fumée toxique lui serrant la gorge en une étreinte douloureuse mais attirante. En laissant sortir ce qui restait de fumée par son nez fin, il brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux. La pluie tombait toujours, des éclairs zébraient le ciel.

-C'est chiant, hein? Malefoy lança son mégot en bas de la tour.

-Qu'est-ce qui est chiant, Potter?

-Le fait de se faire coller une putain de Prophétie sur le dos.

-Oui, c'est chiant. Mais le pire, c'est d'apprendre que tes parents t'ont créé seulement pour l'exaucer, cette putain de Prophétie. Que ton seul but dans la vie est de se soumettre au «bon» ou au «mauvais» côté. De se lever le matin en étant déçu de s'être réveiller. De n'avoir personne au monde. De n'être rien du tout seulement un pion de plus dans cette guerre de merde!

Tout en parlant, le ton avait monté, Draco s'était levé et était à présent debout sur le muret de pierre large d'a peine quelques centimètres. Harry le regardait faire avec horreur, impuissant.

-Malefoy, descend, tu vas tomber…

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Je n'en peux plus, tu comprends cela, Potter? Je n'ai même plus la force de continuer!

-Descends! Harry avait fermé les yeux.

-Et pourquoi cela? Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas sauter!

-Parce que j'ai besoin de toi…, murmura Harry.

-C'est cela. Tout ce que tu veux, c'est de survivre à Voldemort. Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dans tout ça? Rien! Crois-moi, tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Potter.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, se mêlant aux gouttes de pluie qui revolaient sur son visage. Il avait compris. Il avait besoin de lui. Et pas seulement pour la Prophétie. Les yeux toujours fermés, il ajouta d'une voix brisée :

-Je me fous complètement de la Propétie. Tout ce que je veux, c'est de vivre libre. Je n'ai plus l'espoir d'un futur où ce sera possibe. J'ai besoin de toi, simplement pour continuer à vivre…

Draco se retourna, touché, puis descendit de son perchoir. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au brun, des larmes commençant à trouver le chemin de ses joues. Il prit son visage entre ses mains blanches et essuya les larmes en une douce caresse. Il le força à le regarder, le vert rencontrant une nouvelle ois le gris, et avec un sourire, répondit :

-Bien, au moins, on est deux…

Voilà! Je vous poste le chapitre 10 la fin de semaine prochaine! J'espère que vous avez aimé…


	10. Ferme tes jolis yeux

**Titre :** Harry Potter et le Prince au Sang Mêlé

**Auteur :** Marie Potter

**Rating :** R

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages et les éléments sur lesquels cette histoire est basée appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Coucou tout le monde!

Je suis désolée de mon irrégularité, mais c'est qu j'ai vraiment beaucoup de travail. Pour ceux qui connaissent, je vais à la réputée, mais aussi très chiante école d'éducation internationale, avec le projet personnel de merde, et tout… Enfin, le plus important, c'est que j'ai réussi à vous poster ce chapitre! Mon projet est presque terminé, alors je serai bientôt plus régulière dans mes mises à jour. Mais pour le moment, profitez de ce chapitre!

Marie Potter –xox-

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**onarluca : **Merci beaucoup de ta review et de ta fidélité! Bisous!

**vert emeraude : **Oui, ils ont besoin de l'autre, c'est justement ça la clé de l'histoire… Je te laisse deviner comment ils pourront vaincre Voldemort! Merci pour ta review! Bisous!

**Vif d'or :** C'est vraiment une petite merveille? Merci!Tu as tout à fait raison, surtout que dans cette histoire, le sexe n'est pas une priorité! Encore une fois, merci beaucoup de ta review! Bisous!

**malvina : **Désolée, mais tu devras attendre encore un peu, mais je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçue! Bisous!

**ALinette :** La voilà la suite, comme tu l'attendais! Merci pour ta review. Bisous!

**Chapitre 10 : Ferme tes jolis yeux… (1)**

Il était minuit moins dix. Harry était revenu vers vingt-trois heures dans la Salle Commune. Malefoy et lui avaient parlé de tout et de rien pendant une heure, cela, dans le calme et l'harmonie la plus parfaite. Et il était là, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, dans une meilleure humeur qu'il les avait laissés au souper. Ils étaient devant lui, serrés l'un contre l'autre pour se soutenir, devant Harry, le troisième, seul mais loin d'être triste. C'était l'heure des adieux.

Hermione sortit de sa poche un petit paquet et le tendit à Harry. Ce dernier regarda sa meilleure amie, touché, puis finalement le déballa sous le regard encourageant de Hermione. À l'intérieur, il y avait une chaîne en or, à laquelle était accrochée un pendentif en forme d'éclair.

Elle te protégera contre celui ou celle qui voudra t'enlever ce qui fait ta force… expliqua Hermione.

Et qu'est-ce qui fait ma force, demanda gentiment Harry, curieux.

Ça, je n'en sais rien. Il n'y a que toi pour le savoir. Le pendentif te la montrera, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Merci énormément Hermione, remercia-t-il, en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ron sortit un autre paquet de sa poche. Il le lui tendit timidement.

Tu te souviens, au début de l'année, je t'avais promis une surprise… et bien, la voilà…

Harry l'ouvrit. Quand il eut jeté un coup d'œil, il éclata de rire.

Moi? Sur une carte de Chocogrenouilles? HA! HA! HA!

C'est la première. Je l'ai reçue ce matin… dit Ron, amusé. Harry se calma, puis il continua.

J'y ai ajouté un système de communication avec l'aide de Hermione. Quand tu voudras nous parler, à un de nous deux, tu n'auras qu'à nous appeler à travers la carte.

Harry était vraiment ému. Ses amis avaient fait tout ça pour lui, juste pour lui. Et maintenant, il s'en allait. Il les laissait pour une période indéterminée, transformant ainsi le célèbre duo en un simple duo. Ils allaient lui manquer, car quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne partait pas que pour quelques jours. Il enlaça une dernière fois ses amis, puis quitta la salle commune sans un regard en arrière, sachant fort bien que Hermione pleurait. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais bon, il en était tout de même touché. La porte se referma, puis la jeune fille se tourna vers son petit ami.

Tu crois qu'il y a une chance que Malefoy choisisse Harry, demanda Hermione plein d'espoir.

Je ne sais pas Hermione, je ne sais plus rien, répondit Ron en serrant celle qu'il aimait contre lui. J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas trop changé quand il reviendra…

Harry arriva à minuit tapantes dans le Grand Hall du château. Malefoy était déjà là, avec Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebot, Maugrey Fol'œil, Mondingus Fletcher et, à sa plus grande horreur, Rogue.

Et bien, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu avais tes propres gardes du corps…

Dumbledore ignora la remarque acerbe de Malefoy et s'adressa au groupe.

Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je voudrais que vous vous déplaciez comme lorsque vous l'avez fait avec Harry l'été dernier, demanda Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Puis, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes.

Draco, à ce que je sache, tu n'as pas de cape d'invisibilité?

Non, professeur.

Dans ce cas, tu monteras à l'arrière du balai de Harry et vous vous couvrirez de la sienne.

Génial, grommelèrent Harry et Draco en même temps. Ils s'échangèrent des regards surpris, puis éclatèrent de rire. Harry prit place sur son balai après l'avoir agrandit pour permettre à Malefoy de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit en prenant soin de ne pas frôler le brun. Dumbledore donna ses dernières instructions tandis que Harry recouvrait leurs deux corps et qu'il jetait à lui-même et à son passager un sort de silence spécial qui leur permettait de s'entendre.

Vous volerez très hauts vers la Forêt Interdite, direction Sud-Sud-Ouest. Vous redescendrez lorsque vous apercevrez des étincelles rouges. Vous pourrez laisser messieurs Potter et Malefoy en compagnie de Firenze, Nymphadora…

Surpris mais heureux, Harry regarda en direction de la jeune femme. Mais il se renfrogna en entendant un troisième nom sortir de la bouche du directeur.

… et Severus.

Très discrètement, la jeune femme lui fit une petite grimace de dégoût. Les portes du château s'ouvrirent dans la nuit.

Allez, Potter, depuis le temps que je rêve de monter sur un Éclair de Feu…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils s'envolèrent rapidement. Malefoy, qui se tenait au balai, agrippa Harry par la taille sous le choc de la vitesse, puis ne put s'empêcher de se laisser aller au rire, tout en ignorant les pensées qui jaillissaient dans son esprit.

Hum… mais c'est qu'il a l'air bien foutu, le petit Potter. Malgré l'altitude, près de trois cents mètre, il commençait à faire étrangement chaud. Et ce la s'appliquait aux deux.

Harry, quant à lui, était vraiment très mal. Le garçon qu'il désirait était assis derrière lui, avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, respirait dans son cou, et venait de lâcher le rire le plus sensuel qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Tout cela lui donnant une magnifique érection.

Tout à coup, Tonks, qui était devant, s'arrêta brusquement. Harry, qui avait d'excellents réflexes, parvint à immobiliser son balai. Malheureusement, ce fut brusque, et la main de Draco se trouva accidentellement beaucoup plus bas, c'est-à-dire la grosse bosse qui ornait joliment son pantalon. L respiration de Harry s'accéléra. Malefoy se pencha un peu plus et susurra dans son oreille :

Tiens, tiens… mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là, Potter?

De plus en plus troublé par la voix rauque, il répliqua sur un ton qu'il aurait voulu un peu plus menaçant :

Malefoy. Enlève ta main de là. Tout de suite!

Et suivant les directives de son amie qui venait de crier, il plongea en piqué pour éviter de justesse l'avion qui se dirigeait tout droit sur eux. Et malheureusement pour Draco, la descente fut vraiment verticale… Il se retrouva donc en train d'estamper sa propre érection dans les reins de Harry.

Ils se redressèrent tous. Harry ricana.

Tiens, tiens… mais qu'est-ce que tu nous fait là, Malefoy?

Oh, la ferme, répliqua-t-il, la voix rendue très rauque et basse, faisant frissonner le Gryffondor.

Tout le monde va bien? Harry, Draco? demanda Lupin.

Ouais, ça va… répondit Harry, dont le ton de voix était à peine plus élevé qu'un souffle. Bon Dieu qu'il était excité.

Il ne t'entend pas, souffla le blond dans son oreille.

Harry déglutit difficilement, sentant le souffle chaud de son ennemi dans son cou, lui donnant des frissons d'une telle intensité… Tandis que le blond caressait son bas ventre, il sortit une main tremblante de sous la cape pour montrer que tout était sous contrôle… ou presque…

Les deux garçons respiraient bruyamment, l'un l'arrière en train de faire ballader ses mains, une sous le chandail et l'autre appuyant, massant l'érection de Harry, sa bouche embrassant, suçant, léchant la peau du cou offert à lui; l'autre tenant le balai à deux mains pour être certain de ne pas perdre le contrôle. Du balai, bien entendu, pour le reste, il était déjà trop tard. Il gémissait fortement sous la délicieuse torture. Et dans un dernier râle, il se répandit dans son pantalon, n'empêchant pas le blond de continuer en se déversant à son tour dans son boxer au son d'un cri aussi érotique.

Après environ une demi-heure de vol, laps de temps un peu trop court ou trop long au goût, sel;on le point de vue, les étincelles furent en vue. Mondingus Fletcher et Shacklebot restèrent dans les airs en tant que sentinelles, tandis que les six autres descendirent dans la masse noire et dense que formait la Forêt Interdite.

Ils atterrirent tranquillement devant Firenze, qui les attendait armé d'un arc et d'une cinquantaine de flèches. Enfin, tous n'eurent aucun problème, mis à part Rogue,. Qui manqua de foncer dans un arbre, sous les regards amusés de Harry et Draco, et celui attendri de Tonks. Heureusement, il n'y eut que le Serpentard blond pour le remarquer.

Heureusement pour nous que la cape nous recouvre toujours et que je n'ai pas enlevé le sort de silence… remarque Harry.

Pff… parle pour toi, moi, je ne me serais pas gratifié d'un regard meurtrier!

Harry enleva la protection d'un _Finite Incantatem_, tandis que Draco dévoilait leurs deux corps.

Harry Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, fit Firenze en lui tendant la main.

Bonjour, Firenze, répondit-il, serrant la main tendue.

Et vous êtes certainement Draco Malefoy… C'est un grand honneur pour moi que de vous rencontrer, votre Grandeur, s'émerveilla-t-il en une révérence.

Cela n'est pas nécessaire, Firenze. Oubliez les révérences et traitez-moi plutôt comme un simple être humain, ce que je suis avant tout, répliqua-t-il, tendant sa main fine et blanche au centaure. Ce dernier la serra en souriant.

Nous ferions mieux de partir. J'ai entendu des bruits de galop il y a à peine dix minutes. Lupin fit signe à Harry d'approcher.

Harry, fait attention à toi, et à lui surtout. Essaie de mettre toutes les chances de ton côté. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est important.

Je crois le savoir un peu… Mais, oui, je ferai attention, répondit Harry avec un mince sourire.

Après avoir salué tous leurs «gardes du corps», Tonks réduit leurs bagages de sorte qu'ils puissent les ranger dans leurs poches, puis suivit, dans l'ordre, Firenze, Rogue, Draco et Harry. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Dites-moi, en quel honneur nous accompagnez-vous, Malefoy et moi?

Moi, je vous enseignerez la Métamorphose, et Rogue, les Potions, et ensemble, nous vous montrerons quelques techniques d'attaque et de défense.

T'as une idée de combien de temps on va rester là?

J'aimerais bien vous le dire, mais je n'en sais strictement rien. Vous pourrez partir seulement lorsque vous serez prêts, soupira Tonks.

Ce qui veut dire…? demanda Draco, son sourcil droit légendairement arqué vers le haut.

Ce qui veut dire que vous devrez être prêts pour la cérém-…

CHUT! Fit Rogue. Ne parlez surtout pas de ça ici. Nous ne connaissons que très peu cette partie de la forêt, on ne sait pas quelles oreilles indiscrètes on peut y trouver…

Rogue, veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ton ton de voix est toujours aussi réfrigérant? Demanda Tonks d'une voix toute aussi froide.

Vénus est étrangement brillante, ce soir… fit remarquer Firenze.

Ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus. Remarquez plutôt que les deux autres étoiles du triangle de Véga se sont éloignée. Par contre, Pluton s'est rapproché… Du jamais vu… Je me demande ce que cela signifie., répondit Draco.

C'est vrai, il faudra que je pense à vérifier en arrivant. Mais comment arrivez-vous à lire, Draco Malefoy?

Je n'en sais rien, j'ai toujours compris le langage des étoiles.

Cette nuit est définitivement bien étrange… Je ne sais pas si je dois m'attendre à un malheur ou à une joie… Plus personne ne parla du trajet.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, ses jambes menaçaient sérieusement de le faire tomber. Ce la faisait près de trois heures qu'ils marchaient sans s'être arrêtés une seule fois. C'en était plus que trop. Sans prévenir, elles le lâchèrent. Heureusement pour lui, Harry, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, avait vu le coup venir et eu le réflexe de le rattraper. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura assez fort pour que les autres entendent.

Alors, Malefoy, il va encore falloir que je te porte comme une jeune fille?

Le blond, soudain troublé par le corps solide, les bras puissants et le souffle chaud dans son cou, se releva brusquement sans dire un mot. C'était une chance qu'il fasse encore assez noir, ainsi, personne ne put voir que son visage était à présent rouge comme une tomate, en plus qu'il aie un prétexte pour changer de sujet : Firenze les fit s'arrêter devant un gros rocher.

Il s'avança lentement, puis posa sa main à un endroit stratégique dans la pierre grise et froide. Un instant suffit pour qu'elle laisse sa trace. À l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt, il y avait maintenant son empreinte qui répandait une douce lumière bleuâtre. Aussitôt qu'elle apparut, la paroi de pierre qui se trouvait devant eux disparut, laissant place à un grand trou noir.

Firenze entra à l'intérieur et s'effaça pour les laisser passer. Harry, prenant son courage à deux mains, s'avança à son tour. Tonks, Rogue et Draco suivirent. L'espace était très restreint, étant donné le fait que le centaure occupait énormément de place. Heureusement que l'obscurité était totale, car Harry se retrouva appuyé contre le mur, écrasé par Draco qui ne pouvait pas plus bouger. Troublés par la soudaine proximité de leurs corps et leurs souffles qui se mélangeaient, ils essayèrent de se calmer en s concentrant sur le mouvement de la petite pièce de pierre, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un ascenseur.

Puis, le mouvement cessa, et soudainement les murs disparurent. Harry, qui était évidemment appuyé dessus, tomba. Mais au dernier moment, deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent. Puis, un rire fusa de la bouche de son propriétaire. C'était un rire franc, doux, qui ressemblait étrangement à celui de Malefoy sur le balai. Mais celui-ci faisait encore plus d'effet à Harry. Après une déglutition difficile, il rassembla toute la dignité qui lui restait puis lâcha le blond, qu'il avait inconsciemment agrippé pour ne pas tomber.

Firenze reposa sa main sur son empreinte, toujours présente, puis une lumière s'alluma, dévoilant une porte qu'il n'avaient pas vue. En fait, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que du vide, ne sachant même pas sur quoi ils marchaient, et cette même porte, semblant ne mener nulle part. Le centaure l'ouvrit, dévoilant ainsi leur maison pour les prochaines semaines.

Harry et Draco furent bouche bée. L'endroit était tout simplement magnifique. Les mûrs en marbre blanc montaient très hauts, le plafond n'étant qu'un cercle de la grosseur d'un vingt-cinq sous. Devant eux s'étendaient deux escaliers faits de la même matière que les mûrs et le plancher. Celui de droite ne menait qu'à une mezzanine où l'on pouvait compter quatre portes. Celui de droite, par contre, montait jusqu'au deuxième étage, où il y en avait un autre pour le troisième, et ainsi de suite. Au total, il devait y avoir près d'une centaine de portes.

Les deux garçons furent sortis de leur contemplation par un Firenze qui les priait de le suivre. Ils prirent l'escalier de droite, et le centaure ouvrit la quatrième porte.

Messieurs Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, ces appartements seront les vôtres pour toute la durée de votre séjour. Albus Dumbledore a demandé à ce que vous soyiez mis ensemble pour développer une plus grande complicité. Vous avez la journée pour vous habituer à votre nouvel environnement. Demain, soyez prêt à six heures. Nous commencerons votre entraînement. Je vous veux donc douchés, nourris et habillés convenablement. Bonne journée.

Et il repartit après avoir fermé la porte.

C'était à couper le souffle. Les murs étaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Le canapé d'un blanc ivoire invitait à une assise profonde et confortable. Il y avait même un téléviseur, posé sur un meuble teint en noir. Tous les accessoires donnaient un air oriental à la pièce. Et le meilleur se trouvait sur la table basse du salon, de la même couleur que le meuble télé : un gros tas de toutes les friandises que l'on pouvait trouver chez Honeydukes.

Sur la gauche, il y avait un petit couloir qui menait à une cuisine peinte en un joli jaune tournesol. L'évier avait l'emplacement parfait, juste sous la «fausse fenêtre», semblable à celles du ministère de la magie. Il y avait un poêle gaz, exactement comme dans les émissions de cuisine moldues, ainsi qu'un réfrigérateur et un garde-manger, pleins à craquer.

À droite de l'entrée se trouvait un autre couloir. Cette fois, il y avait plusieurs portes. La première à gauche menait à une grande chambre dont le vert profond des murs était identique aux yeux de Harry. Ce dernier s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise. Un grand lit double occupait la majeure partie de la pièce, habillé de couvertures moelleuses et noires. Ils passèrent à la chambre suivante, dont la porte se trouvait vis-à-vis. La pièce était peinte en un bleu électrique, qui rappelait vraiment les yeux de Draco. L'emplacement de chaque chose était le même que dans l'autre. L'édredon était de couleur beige, et bien que cela paraisse bizarre, s'agençait parfaitement avec la peinture.

La deuxième porte à gauche menait à une gigantesque salle de bain. Le bain tourbillon avait la taille d'une piscine, et la douche était tellement grande qu'on aurait pu y entrer trois. Les murs étaient orangés, donnant une ambiance des plus agréable.

Enfin, au fond, se trouvait la dernière porte. C'était la plus grande salle de tout l'appartement. Le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux et la décoration ressemblait à celle du salon. Sur le murs en face étaient accrochés maints couteaux et épées. Sur celui de gauche, une grande bibliothèque allant du sol jusqu'au plafond remplies de livres de tous sujets; sur celui de droite, pleins d'objets étranges dont Harry se rappela en avoir cassés dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette pièce était la plus intéressante, car elle ressemblait un peu à la Salle de l'AD.

Au fond, Draco remarqua une autre porte. Et ce qu'ils virent là était tout bonnement spectaculaire. Un immense comptoir se trouvait au milieu, entouré de plusieurs étagères remplies de bocaux de substances bizarres. Draco était tout simplement fasciné par la salle des potions, comme Harry l'avait été précédemment. Décidément, ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

Ils revinrent sur leurs pas pour défaire leurs valises. Instinctivement, ils prirent chacun la chambre qu'ils avaient préférée et refermèrent la porte dans une synchronisation parfaite.

Harry termina le premier à ranger ses choses. Agréablement surpris, il avait trouvé dans son garde-robe quelques nouveaux vêtements de sport moldus, des sous-vêtements neufs, des protections pour les bras, les jambes, la tête, ainsi que des robes de différentes couleurs, probablement pour des cérémonies quelconque.

Il était à peine six heures du matin. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, mais il ne se sentait pas le moins du monde fatigué. Cependant, son ventre gargouillait bruyamment. Il prit donc le chemin de la cuisine, sans oublier de mettre la musique à tue-tête. Et tout en chantant au même débit que la radio, il s'affaira à faire une grande quantité de crêpes pour lui et Draco.

Harry était complètement dans son monde. Il faisait sauter les crêpes très haut, tout en chantant à tue-tête. Trop occupé, il ne remarqua pas que Malefoy était entré dans la cuisine et le regardait faire en affichant un sourire amusé. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, il éteignit le système de son. Harry, surprit, se retourna rapidement vers lui. Mais dans son réflexe, il avait oublié de rattraper la crêpe, qui retomba sur sa tête. Il avait une belle teinte cramoisie. Dans sa gêne, il parvint à articuler :

Euh… Je… Tu… Hum…

Il se tut en se rendant compte que Malefoy était prit d'un fou rire silencieux, dont il ne semblait pas capable d'arrêter. Harry sourit simplement, gêné, puis mit la table et posa une grande assiette de crêpes devant son ennemi, qui avait dû s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

Tu aurais dû voir ta tête! Je payerais pour la revoir.

Essayant de paraître furieux, Harry fronça les sourcils, mais il ne put réprimer un sourire devant le ridicule. Il entama son assiette de bon appétit. En moins de deux, il avait terminé.

Ça alors, je vois pourquoi tu es si lourd, à manger comme ça. Tu as pris les mauvaises habitudes de la belette, on dirait. J'avoue qu'il est nécessaire pour lui de manger comme un porc à Poudlard, pour avoir une réserve de graisse l'été, sa famille doit être trop pauvre pour le nourrir…

La ferme, Malefoy!

Et bien, ça te dérange que je te dise ça, Potter? Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas que je critique ton ami, ou serait-ce ton _petit ami_?

Ce n'est pas mon petit ami, Malefoy. Ça ne le sera jamais. Il est mon meilleur ami, et j'aimerais bien qu'il soit là pour voir le coup que tu vas recevoir!

Harry allait sauter à la gorge de Malefoy quand un _Stupéfix_ le frappa de plein fouet. Tonks était arrivée juste à temps. Elle s'avança jusqu'au garçon étendu par terre puis le réanima.

TONKS! POURQUOI TU M'AS ARRETÉ?

Tout d'abord, bonjour! J'étais venue prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec vous… Ensuite, je l'ai arrêté parce que vous devez vous entendre. Je sais, il le méritait, dit-elle, se valant un regard noir de Malefoy. Mais vous devez arrêter de toujours vous battre! Comportez-vous comme des adultes, bon sang!

Harry quitta la cuisine, furieux, et se jeta sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision et changea rageusement de canal jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui plaise : _Les Invasions Barbares _**(2)**, qui justement venait de commencer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco prenait place à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

Un film, grogna Harry.

Oui, je vois bien, mais lequel?

_Les Invasions Barbares_. Tu devrais écouter ça, Malefoy, peut-être que tu comprendrais pourquoi j'avais envie de te tuer tout à l'heure!

Putain, Potter! J'essayais d'être sympa, mais je vois que tout ce que je ferai sera inutile!

Évidemment, comment pourrais-je en faire autrement avec le fils du pire Mangemort? Je me demande bien comment je vais survivre tout ce temps avec toi dans les parages, peut-être que Papa-Lèche-Cul t'a demandé d'en finir avec moi!

La ferme! Il faudra peut-être que tu commences à séparer le père du fils, Potter! Arrête de toujours me comparer à ce fils de pute, bordel! Je ne suis pas comme lui, je ne le serai jamais! Si tu veux la gagner cette putain de guerre, il faudrait d'abord que tu commences à distinguer tes alliés e tes ennemis!

Sur ces dernières paroles, il s'enferma dans sa chambre après avoir claquer la porte, les larmes aux yeux. Harry ferma les siens. Le blond avait parfaitement raison. Comment pouvait-il gagner la guerre s'il n'était même pas capable de s'entendre ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu avec Malefoy pour avoir une chance de l'avoir de son côté?

Dis-moi, Malefoy, est-ce que tout est perdu? Est-ce que tu me donneras une chance de t'avoir de mon côté? Est-ce que tu me donneras la chance d'avoir une vie après tout ça, murmura-t-il douloureusement. Non, je ne le mérite pas…

Soudainement épuisé, il s'endormit.

_L'endroit était très sombre. La seule lumière provenait d'une chambre à l'étage. Une étrange lumière, tantôt verte, tantôt bleue, mais paraissant toujours aussi surnaturelle. Il n'avait jamais vu cette maison auparavant, mais il semblait pourtant la connaître. Soudain, un cri déchira les ténèbres de cette nuit noire. Un cri désespéré qui vous fendait le cœur. Le cri retentit à nouveau, et cette fois il comprit ce qu'il disait :_

_-HARRY!_

_L'interpellé sortit rapidement sa baguette et courut le plus vite possible dans la pièce qui divulguait la douce lumière. Et là, ce qu'il vit le fit frissonner d'horreur. Un homme aux cheveux d'un doré aveuglant se tenait debout face à une petite silhouette sanglotante recroquevillée sur elle-même, des blessures recouvrant son petit corps fragile. Il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter bruyamment, ce qui fit que l'homme se retourna vers lui._

_-Harry Potter. C'est un plaisir de te voir aujourd'hui. Prendras-tu autant de plaisir que moi à torturer ce traître?_

_Et là, Harry le vit. Ses grands yeux gris, qui d'habitude débordait de vie, était baignés de larmes. Ses cheveux autrefois si brillants et soyeux étaient tous sales et emmêlés. Il le reconnut trop tard. L'homme leva sa baguette et pointa le garçon agenouillé devant lui._

_-AVADA KEDAVRA!_

_Mais avant que le sort ne le touche, une lumière aveuglante sembla émaner de son ventre. Puis, un cri perçant surgit de devant lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparut, elle cessa, un silence de mort planant dans la pièce. L'homme était étalé par terre, mort._

_Avait-il tué un homme?_

_-Non… murmura-t-il. Non. Non! NON!_

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il rencontra les mêmes prunelles grises que dans son rêve.

Ça va, Potter?

Une étrange chaleur provenait de son cou. Harry baissa les yeux et vit le pendentif de Hermione. _Elle te protégera contre celui ou celle qui voudra t'enlever ce qui fait ta force…_ avait-elle dit. Et ces gris… Il avait éliminé l'homme qui voulait du mal au garçon de son rêve. Et ce garçon avait les yeux gris.

Et ce garçon se trouvait juste en face de lui et lui demandait si ça allait…

Et ce garçon était Draco Malefoy.

Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé. L'histoire avance plus ou moins, mais ce chapitre était indispensable! Et au fait, pour les notes :

**(1)** C'est le titred'une berceuse que ma grand-mère me chantait quand j'étais petite… C'est vraiment beau, vous devriez l'écouter!

**(2)** C'est le dernier film de Denys Arcand. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous renie pour le reste de mes jours, c'est vraiment le meilleur film qui existe sur Terre!


End file.
